


Sanscest Smuts

by Stargazer_Nebula



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But we need the angst, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, M/M, Most of this is gonna be errorink tbh, Multi, Overprotective Nightmare, Skeletons, Smut, So I know the smart thing is to not write rape at all then, That's a lot of ecto tags, There's gonna be rape but not a lot? Like I wanna keep that to a minimum, This is my first work how does tagging work, Updates are gonna be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Nebula/pseuds/Stargazer_Nebula
Summary: Oh wow what an original title--So most of these are gonna be copy-and-pasted over from my Wattpad account. This is gonna be my first time using AO3, so I'm kind of experimenting. The tagging system looks great though.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68





	1. Errorink: Error's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are owned by me (unless stated otherwise), and belong to their respectful owners.

A/N: I was originally going to edit Error's dialogue to make it be glitchy, but that's too much work for me. I also changed some of words of the smut from my Wattpad account, as I'm more confident in using terms like "ecto-vagina" on here.

I'm not sure if this 100% qualifies as rape. I'm fairly certain it does, but I'm not 100% sure on that. But this might make some of you uncomfortable.

~~~~

The Multiverse was quiet. Abnormally quiet.

Ink was floating around in his Doodle Sphere, checking on the AUs and drawing in one of his numerous sketch books. He frowned a bit as his eyes washed over the hundreds of AUs. There hadn't been anything going on as of late, but he knew that something was coming. He could just feel it in his gut, even though he didn't have a physical gut. It was just one of those things. Nightmare's gang and Error had all been strangely inactive for the past few months. Dream had noticed it too. They'd both been doing what they could to scoop out their enemies without being seen, but it had proven to be difficult, much more than before. It was like they knew they were going to get suspicious.

Then again, the bad guys were always smarter than the Stars, somehow.

"Hey there, Squid," A deep, glitched out voice chuckled from somewhere behind him.

Ink was quick to whirl around, a small popping sound coming from one of his ankles with the sudden and swift movement. From somewhere else in the Doodle Sphere, Broomie shot out to meet him. In just a few seconds, the large paintbrush was in his grasp. Much to his surprise, it was Error who was standing behind him. He'd known it was Error from the voice, as he knew Error had the second deepest voice with a glitched out effect, but it was still shocking to see him in the Doodle Sphere. Error never came and saw him willingly, unless he needed some form of entertainment.

"What are you doing here, Error?" Ink demanded, his pupils taking on the shapes of a dark red crosshair and a target sign. "I won't let you destroy any AUs, especially while in my Doodle Sphere."

Error grinned at him, his yellow teeth showing. He crossed his arms as he took a few steps closer to him, which in turn only made Ink back up. He didn't move Broomie away from being directed at Error, in case he needed to make a quick attack. It was unlikely he would need to, and he could usually tell when Error was about to strike. But he didn't want to let his guard down, just in case.

"I'm just here for a visit. Is that a problem?" Error huffed. "You're always invading my Anti-Void and ruining my peace and quiet, so I figured I would come and invade yours for a change."

"A visit? Cut the crap, Error," Ink hissed, his eyes narrowing. "What do you really want?"

"Aww, now you wanna be all serious and intelligent?" He pouted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Any other time you're just a naive, happy-go-lucky, incompetent anomaly."

Ink opened his mouth to speak, but just as his "lips" parted, Error continued to speak. It wasn't hard for Ink to shut himself back up.

"Well, here's some food for thought, squid," Error began, his smirk growing wider. "What do you think of me destroying the entire Multiverse in just a few minutes?"

Ink's grip on Broomie became even tighter, tight enough for his fingertips to dig into the thing. He didn't even purposefully put the "scary" expression on his face, charging at Error without even thinking about his actions... or any possible consequences. He swung the large paintbrush at Error, sending out an even larger slash of thick black ink. Error easily dodged, as he probably predicted an attack like that. It was one of Ink's more basic ones, after all. He didn't even flinch when the attack came. He just continued to smirk at Ink, amusement filling his eyes.

"Don't you dare even try it!" Ink shouted at him, turning his head to glare after the glitch.

"That's it, Ink. Act on impulses with your short temper," Error taunted him, his hands behind his back. "Do you really think I didn't tell Nightmare what I was doing? We're partners in crime, idiot."

"What does that have to do with anything!?" He growled.

"We've been working on something all this time we've been inactive. Let me tell you something, traveling through the outskirts of the Void is a pain in the ass," he grumbled. "We found a way to destroy all of the AUs at once. It'll be a beautiful sight for us 'Bad Sanses'. Nightmare is patiently waiting for my orders to go through with the plan, but if I don't return by the time I said I would.... are you smart enough to figure out what happens next?"

Ink, who had been preparing another attack, hesitated to act. He mentally swore, knowing what the next part was. If Error didn't return to Nightmare's castle by the time he'd said he would, Nightmare had the approval to go through with the plan regardless. Ink couldn't risk taking that chance, not with the whole Multiverse at stake. Even if Ink, Dream, and Blueberry all worked together, they had seriously low chances of succeeding at stopping them.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier," Ink noticed. "What are you here for? Why reveal your big evil plan? I know it isn't for giggles, or some basic visit."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I am here for a visit, though probably not the same one you're used to," Error chuckled, reaching out and grabbing onto Ink's chin, rather harshly too. "With that being said, you're still a virgin... right?"

Ink's face paled, if that was even possible for a skeleton. But at the same time, a dark blush took place. His fists tightened, causing his arms to shake from holding Broomie as well. Heat was bubbling up in him, both from his rage and from embarrassment. He'd never been asked such a personal question before! He knew he had to keep his rage under control. The Multiverse was at stake.

"That's none of your business," Ink spat at him, pushing his hand away and stepping back.

"That's where you're wrong again," Error sighed. "With the offer I have for you, that's entirely my business."

Ink let out a furious scream, swinging Broomie in the direction of the destroyer again. He'd forced his eyes shut, so he didn't even know where he was swinging. But the other skeleton easily blocked his attack, and the action sent a wave of shock through Broomie and Ink's arms. His eyes shot open, horror filling them when he saw that Error had blocked his attack. Error easily pushed Broomie away, sending Ink staggering back a bit.

"Easy there, squid," Error scolded him with a taunting grin, grabbing one of the ends of Ink's scarf. "You might wanna scribble the consequences down on this scarf of yours. Remember, your precious Multiverse is at stake."

Ink made a 'tch' sound as he backed up, the air getting caught in his throat. He stared at Error with wide eyes, his pupils changing shapes without him even blinking. If he attacked Error, or killed him, that would only set things off. Even if he informed Dream and Blueberry, and they went to stop Nightmare's gang, that would only alert them that the Star Sanses knew their plan. Even if the three of them worked together, the chances of them succeeding were so low.... it wasn't a risk he could take.

"You can't destroy the Multiverse," Ink forced out. His voice was cracking, betraying the confidence that he wanted. "We'll stop you."

"See, there is something you can do about this. That's what you wanna know, right?" Error continued, leaning forward. "The Multiverse's knight in shining armor, saving the day once again. Unlike Dream, who acts like a damsel in distress."

"Dream is not a damsel in distress! He's the perfect leader and an absolute sweetheart!" He growled. "He cares about everyone and always gives his best effort! He's a perfectly capable person!"

"Oh would you shut up about him? It's getting annoying. I'm the one you're talking to!" He huffed in response, crossing his arms. Ink thought he saw a brief look of jealousy flash across his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there is something you can do to save the Multiverse. That's what you're all about, isn't it?"

Judging by the way he said it with the look on his face, Ink knew he was in some kind of deep trouble. Just responding to Error or getting involved with him equalled nothing but trouble. But he had also said he could save the Multiverse, which meant saving the AUs. If there was any way for him to protect the Multiverse from any harm, he would take it. Even if he... even if he had to die. Dream and Blueberry would be fine protecting the Multiverse on their own, right? They didn't need him.

"What do you want, Error?" Ink asked in defeat, his shoulders dropping as he cast his eyes on the ground.

"I'm so glad you asked," Error purred, smirking in triumph. "Well, if I don't get to destroy the entire Multiverse, then I need something else that I can destroy."

Ink's metaphorical heart dropped, his chest tightening up. He knew the exact answer to Error's little riddle, or so he thought he did.

"You want to kill me," Ink murmured. "Then you'll destroy the Multiverse."

"No. I don't want to kill you." Error frowned. "I want to destroy a part of you. Think about what I said earlier. What did I ask you?"

"Umm..... oh! You asked me if I was a virgin!" He perked up, glad he had remembered something without the help of his scarf. That look of joy soon disappeared, replaced by a deep and furious blush. "O-Oh......"

"Now you get it," he grinned. "So, what'll it be?"

"Fine," the artist choked. "I'll be at Nightmare's castle tomorrow. If you destroy any of the AUs from now till then...."

"Don't worry about that. They'll be fine. I haven't touched them for quite some time," he promised. "I'm looking forward to it, squid. Don't disappoint me."

With that being said, Error turned around. Opening up a glitched portal back to Nightmare's castle, the destroyer walked through. Before it closed, he looked back at him, smirking maliciously at him. With the portal closed and Error out of the Doodle Sphere, Ink finally let out a sigh of relief. He was going to save the Multiverse, all of the AUs, and the few friends he'd managed to make and keep. But that joy was short lived, as horror and anxiety twisted in his stomach once he realized what he'd agreed to.

Ink grabbed one of the pens from the Doodle Sphere and an end of his scarf, and taking a deep breath, wrote down a reminder for tomorrow's promise.

~~~~

Ink nervously fumbled with the end of his scarf, the same one he'd written the reminder down on.

His mind screamed at him to run. He'd gone to the Omega Timeline to speak with Dream about everything, but CORE!Frisk said they hadn't seen him. This only made the ball of anxiety in his stomach all that much worse. Had Nightmare gotten to him? Had he killed him? Where was the Guardian of Positive Feelings? Was he alive and well? He wanted to turn around and run back to the Doodle Sphere, the Omega Timeline, or Underswap. His mind told him to forget about his promise to Error, about all of this, and find some alternative to save the Multiverse.

But he knew he couldn't, that there was no other solution. If he had doubts about the three of them being able to stop Nightmare's gang now, they definitely wouldn't be able to do it without Dream's power and help. If he failed to show up and hold up his end of the deal, then who knows what horrible thing would happen. Other than the destruction of the Multiverse, that is.

Taking a deep breath, he stared up at the large castle doors. The entire castle had a dark color theme to it, but it definitely looked rich and fancy. Gulping, he mustered up the strength to force himself to knock. He could hear them echoing on the other side, alerting the entire castle to his presence. Slowly, the doors opened up. Ink knew he was going to be shorter than whoever opened the door, so he just tilted his head back to be ready to see them. He wasn't expecting it to be Cross.

"Ink," Cross greeted him. "I assume you're here to meet with Error?"

"I-- he told you guys about that?" Ink asked, and rather dumbly too. Of course he would have told them about this.

"I thought you would've been smart enough to assume that," he frowned a bit. "Follow me. And don't try anything."

With a final ragged, nervous breath of the outside air, Ink stepped inside of the dark castle. The doors shut behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw nothing but the shadows. He looked ahead of him again and picked up the pace a bit, so he wouldn't fall behind. Because Cross was taller than him, he walked faster than him by default. He would look behind him every now and then to make sure Ink was still following him, and he wasn't trying to pull anything sneaky.

As the two walked through the castle, they passed by other members of Nightmare's gang. The Murder Trio-- aka Dust, Horror, and Killer-- were all playing some board game in one of the many rooms. When the three noticed he had passed by, they stuck their heads out the same way a trio in a cartoon would, staring after him with curiosity and confusion. Red and Lust were in another room, not doing much of anything. Lust was on his phone and Red was asleep, his head on his lap.

Surprisingly, no one landed a single hand or finger on him. The most he got was an odd or knowing look. But he instinctively got closer and closer to Cross, as he trusted him more than anyone else here. Even if Cross hated his guts and probably wanted to cut him to pieces and watch him die a horrible and gruesome death. As they ascended up the numerous floors and seemingly infinite flights of steps, Ink began to think. He started to question whether or not Error had actually called him here to do.... that. It was always a possibility that this was a trap to lure him here and then kill him. A very likely possibility, too.

".... You're scared," Cross observed as he looked back at Ink. "Are you afraid of doing it with Error?"

"I-I don't know. I've never.... done this before," Ink replied. He was uneasy with how much his voice echoed. "Should I be scared?"

"You're shaking like a leaf. You're terrified," he confirmed. "I don't know what to say to that. I don't know what he might be planning to do during it."

"That's not very reassuring," he mumbled.

"..... If it makes you feel any better, you can hold my hand for the rest of the way," he offered, looking away.

Ink was hesitant for a few seconds, but soon took Cross's hand in his own. Cross's hand was warm, but Ink's was just sweaty and clammy. It was a bit embarrassing to Ink, and must've felt uncomfortable to Cross. When they finally arrived at Error's bedroom, Ink felt himself freeze in place. His sudden halt of movement jerked on Cross's arm, making the taller skeleton stagger back a bit.

"Ink, I know you're afraid. But you're going to be okay," Cross told him in a gentle voice. "If you ever want it to stop or anything, just scream for me."

"O-Okay...." Ink nodded, but was still having doubts about his well-being.

"Error, Ink is here."

The door to Error's bedroom creaked open slowly, revealing the glitched out skeleton standing there. His eyes immediately landed on Ink's smaller form, and a smirk was plastered onto his face. He reached out and grabbed onto Ink's arm, pulling him over to him. Ink let out a small gasp as it happened, flinching a bit when he felt Error's arm around him.

"Thank you, Cross. Now beat it."

With that being said, Error turned on his heel, walking back into his room. He dragged Ink alongside him. The door slammed shut in Cross's face, who looked like he wanted to protest against whatever Error had in mind for Ink. Ink nervously looked at Error, shifting on his feet.

"You never did answer my question, Ink. Are you a virgin?" Error asked him, chuckling when Ink nodded. "I get to have you at your purest? The Multiverse is being too kind to me. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Ink frowned a bit. He didn't like the way Error said that, or the way he was looking at him right now. Was it normal for stuff like that to be said during, or right before, people had sex? Ink wouldn't know. Maybe he should've asked Cross if they could've stopped and talked with Lust for a bit, so he could have some idea of what he was heading into. But at the same time, he knew how impatient Error could get.

Error walked towards him in an intimidating way, though he probably hadn't meant to appear so threatening in this scenario. That was what Ink hoped, at least. Error wouldn't hurt him on purpose, right? With a swift and single movement, Ink's shirt was ripped off, exposing his tattooed ribs. Ink shudders from the sudden cold, even though he normally liked colder temperatures very much. This was different now. He instinctively covered himself with his arms, looking away out of embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, Ink... your bones look beautiful," Error encouraged him, gently grabbing his arms. "Come on."

Error led Ink over to the bed in the room, which was large enough to comfortably fit two people, with even more space. So it could probably fit at least four people comfortably. Error picked Ink up gently and lifted him onto the bed, crawling on top of him soon after. He grabbed Ink's face in his hands and brought him closer, until they came together in a kiss. It was gentle, he barely even felt it. If Ink had a soul, it would be beating against his ribs. Small distance would be made between them, but it was soon closed back up with another kiss.

Error started to trail his kisses downwards. Going from Ink's mouth to his jawline, then to his neck. The brown scarf is carefully torn from Ink's neck, revealing his collarbone, which Error then plants kisses along. Kisses are placed across Ink's ribs as well, soft as butterflies, with subtle and invasive touches moving along with them. When Error pulls away, he uses his hand to lift Ink's head up, so they're looking at each other. Error's eyes staring into the pink hearts of Ink's eyes.

"Your eyes really are beautiful, Ink. Just like your bones," Error complimented him, tenderly brushing his fingertips along one of Ink's ribs. "Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"U-Um.... I don't think so....." Ink murmured, shuddering a bit from Error's touch. "Uh... oh! Dream has! He said they make me unique."

Error bit the inside of his cheek, if that was even possible. He mustered a smile onto his face. Dream.... Ink had been talking about him a lot recently. Defending him when Error called him a damsel in distress, never shutting up about him either way, and now this. Error couldn't help but wonder if there was something more going on between the two. But that seemed unlikely, since Dream was "secretly" dating Cross (Nightmare and the others had known they were dating, but they played dumb to go along with the very obvious thing going on), and Dream didn't seem like the kind of person to cheat on someone.

"That-- that's great, Ink," Error gritted his teeth. "Why are you always talking about him?"

"Well, Dream's my friend.... aren't friends allowed to talk about each other without the other there, as long as it's good things?" Ink asked, tilting his head. Ah, such a naive look to his face. "That's what Dream and Blueberry always say."

"Eh... they aren't wrong, I guess, but...." He trailed off. "It's making me really annoyed that you keep talking about him during our time together."

"O-Oh.... I'm sorry," he apologized. "What are we supposed to do next?"

"You have to summon your part. Since you're the one I'm fucking, I want it to be a vagina of some sort," he explained. "I heard those are better for ecto-magic users when they first have sex. Can you handle that?"

"I... um.... I'm not sure," he confessed. "Can you, um.... turn around while I try?"

"Sure thing."

Error fulfilled his wish and turned around, facing the opposite direction of Ink. The artist slowly pulled his pants down, just below where his pelvic bone stopped. He concentrated, trying to form the part of him that Error had said to. Specks of magic began to appear down there, swirling around slowly. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. He bit his "lip" as he focused some more, before a small glow came from his pelvic bone.

"Like this...?" Ink asked, signaling to Error that he could turn around.

"Exactly like that. It looks great, Ink," Error confirmed as he turned to face him. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so...."

Error gently pushed Ink onto his back, making sure not to be too rough. He didn't want to hurt him, especially when they were doing this. He grabbed onto Ink's legs and pushed them apart, fully pulling the artist's pants off. Ink blushed as he watched the glitch throw them off to the side, his mind trying to think of whatever Error was planning. He certainly wasn't expecting to feel Error's hands down there, spreading him apart. He felt a shudder in his low spine as the cold air of the room hit the entrance of the ecto-vagina he'd formed. Error, who was absolutely captivated by the sight of his glistening rainbow colors, couldn't help but stare.

"I-Is something wrong....?" Ink asked nervously, not quite sure how to work with this. "Does it look weird?"

"No. It's beautiful," Error whispered back. "You're beautiful."

The first finger sunk in without much of an issue, but the reaction was great. Ink's eyes widened and a gasp escaped from his mouth, his back arching as his chest rose up a bit. Error slowly inserted the next one, admiring the feeling of warmth provided by Ink's pussy. It was so soft, too. The magically made walls of the ecto-vagina reacted spasmodically as Error moved his fingers around, inserting a total of three to keep it easy for the other skeleton. Short gasps fell from Ink's mouth with each movement of Error's fingers, and Error had to move up on the bed to keep the artist's legs from crushing his arm completely.

"E-Error! Error!" Ink gasped, looking down at what was happening.

"Yeah, Ink?" Error asked, wiggling his fingers around some more.

"I-I don't know w-what's--" he began, only to be cut off. "A-Ah~!!"

"There it is."

Error smiled deviously, knowing by Ink's reaction that he'd found a certain spot. A lewd, wet sound echoed in the room as Error moved his fingers in and out of Ink's clit. There was a certain rhythm to the thrust of his hand, and Ink's body arched into his touch, his hips shaking with each touch. Poor Ink couldn't hold his moans back any longer as Error repeatedly struck his prostate, gasping for air and praying to God that he wasn't being too loud. That little spot was sending waves and waves of an unfamiliar through him.

When Error pulled his fingers out, Ink was on the verge of crying. But not out of pain or fear, it was out of the overwhelming pleasure and satisfaction from this. Ink had never felt such intense things before. And he was fairly certain that this was only a form of preparation for the actual act of sex, unless what little he knew about it was wrong. As his fingers came out, there was a thin coating of a glistening and pastel rainbow tinted liquid covering them, connected to Ink's vagina by an even thinner cord.

Error didn't stop there. The five blue tongues he had slithered out of his mouth, flaring wildly. He reached down and spread open the entrance to Ink's entrance again, giving the artist a moment to calm down from being fingered. The addition of the magical fluid produced by Ink's part only made it seem that much more beautiful. Error lowered his face down towards it, making Ink tense up a bit. When his breath brushed up against his clit, however, that tension melted away. His entrance twitched in anticipation, Ink's chest throbbing as he waited for Error to do something. He grabbed at the sheets of the bed and looked over to the side, his face covered in a dark blush as his eyes closed halfway.

He gasped, his eyes shooting back open all the way, when he felt something warm and wet enter him. He looked down to see that Error had finally sent one of his tongues in, though rather slowly. He was licking along the magically made walls and sucking out the magic liquid being produced, replacing it with his own magical saliva. He was greedibly sucking up the liquids that Ink's ecto-vagina had to offer, not at all caring that he was being selfish about it. Not like there was anyone else in the room. He wondered if the taste of Ink's liquids was the same as what he tasted when he drank those vials of paint. It was a special, indescribable flavor that was unique to Ink. One of his tongues was rolling against Ink's prostate, earning more of those sounds from Ink.

Error pulled away from his clit, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the liquid on his "lips". He flipped Ink over, so his face was buried into the pillows of the bed. He didn't see as Error summoned a dick out of his magic, but he definitely felt the tip of it pressing up against his entrance. He nervously looked back at Error.

"I promise I'll start gentle. You can tell me if you want me to stop," Error promised him, grabbing onto his hips.

Error leaned forward and gave Ink a small kiss on the cheek. But he didn't insert himself just yet. He was grinding against him, purposefully letting the head of his cock slide past his slick hole several times. His actions must've been getting Ink irritated, as the other lifted his hips in an attempt to grind against the head of his ecto-dick. Whenever he tried to get some sort of connection or friction, Error would retreat his hips, then he would do the grinding, teasing Ink's entrance.

"You're being very naughty, Ink," Error commented with a low growl.

"Y-You're teasing me!" Ink argued. "I can't take it--"

"I had to hold myself back every single time I saw you, whether it be when I'm near you or watching you through a one-way portal," he scoffed, continuing to tease him with the head of his cock. But he absolutely loved how much of a blush was spreading across his face, realization sinking in. "I'm the one who couldn't take it. God, do you even know why I made this deal with you? You're mine, Ink. And only mine."

He finally moved his hips forward, thrusting his dick into Ink's dripping entrance. Because of the prep that they'd done, it was a bit easier to slide his dick in, and it was shoved deep into his ecto-pussy. His body had tightened back up when something much larger than Error's fingers and tongues entered him, and it had squeezed rather tightly too. But it was not as smooth of an action as he'd believed. A scream had torn free from Ink's throat, very easily shaking the walls of the room. Error jerked back to examine his face, terrified that he'd torn something inside of his magically made part or had injured him in some other way.

But there were no signs of pain on Ink's face. Only a deep blush and a look of immense pleasure, one of his eyes twitching ever so slightly as his heart-shaped eyes seemed to vibrate. Error let out a breath of relief upon seeing that he hadn't seemed to hurt Ink at all, and gave a slow, experimental thrust. Another moan. Every moan, every gasp, every cry of pleasure and sound was music to his "ears". He wished he could keep them in a jar or record them, and listen to those sounds whenever he wanted to.

So many days and nights had been spent imagining this exact moment, which made the actual act of touching and fucking him all that more satisfying and awarding. Only he could see Ink, the highly beloved and adored Protector of the AUs, in such a submissive position. Only he could see Ink's body striped of all his clothing, every tattoo and bone visible, and only he could see the rainbow pastels that made up his part. Not to mention his virginity, something that a person could only have once. That was Error's now, and remembering this made him smirk.

Error was moving his hips back and forth, going at a slow and steady pace. Still easing their way into this, while starting to pick up. Ink's part was squeezing the life out of his dick and tightened up more with every thrust, not that he minded, but it did make him worry about accidentally hurting his partner. Lewd moans spilled out of Ink's open mouth, his rainbow pastel tongue hanging out ever so slightly. Ink tilted his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head (almost), as he started to move his hips in sync with Error's thrusts. Trying to, anyway. His movements were either too quick or too slow, not to mention a bit sloppy. But Error wasn't annoyed with him, he found it quite cute that Ink wanted to be in sync with him.

"Harder, Error....!" Ink gasped, clutching the sheets tightly.

"Gladly," Error replied, smirking.

He thrust his dick in faster, going a bit deeper into his body each time. The current expression on Ink's face was the lewdest, sexiest one yet. He wished he could burn it into his memory forever. His eyes were glazed over with a lust he'd never even remotely experienced before, the heart shapes in them seeming to vibrate and shake with every thrust. He gripped his hips roughly, pounding into him with a certain ferocity.

"E-Error~!!! Error~!!!!!" Ink moaned out, tears running down his face.

Error smirked at Ink's helplessness. He pulled out, only to flip Ink over again. Then he was back on him, thrusting in and out of his petite hole at an insanely fast pace. Ink wrapped his legs around Error's waist, bringing him in even closer. Ink looked so much sexier like this, facing Error. He picked Ink up and pulled him onto his lap, pressing more kisses to his neck while he bucked his hips up into the other's entrance.

Ink threw his arms around Error's neck, gritting his teeth and groaning. He felt something uncomfortable, like a knot that wouldn't come loose, only it was... inside of him? He glanced down, but all he saw was Error's dick going in and out of him. Could it be an issue with the part he summoned? Oh.... he hoped it wouldn't pop or anything like that. That would be embarrassing....

"E-Error....." Ink whimpered, biting his "lip". "I feel.... I feel kinda sick..... I don't know what's wrong....."

"Sick like you're gonna throw up?" Error asked, pulling away from his neck. "I know you throw up when you get too excited."

"N-No, I know it isn't that," he shook his head. "I-- KYAH~!!!!"

Ink threw his head back as Error's dick slammed into his prostate. He seemed to lose all attention to what they'd been addressing, instead only focused on trying to understand these feelings surging through his body. Error had a feeling he already knew what Ink had been talking about, especially as he felt a similar feeling within himself. Knowing this he smiled gently and reached a hand down, rubbing over the clitoris that had formed with Ink's part. Ink seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening now.

"E-E-ERROR~!!!!!!!!!!"

Ink screamed out loud as he orgasmed, his voice sounding so strained and sweet. Error smothered his cries with a kiss. His part squeezed his dick tighter than it ever had during their sex, gushing out more of those liquids that Error liked. It was such a pleasurable feeling and such a lovely sight that Error came soon after, moaning against Ink's mouth. With their sex done, he pulled out of Ink's part, laying the artist down gently.

He looked down at the other, a content smile coming onto his face. Ink's breathing slowed down, returning to a normal and calm rate. Ink was at a loss of words. So... that was what sex felt like. That was what lust felt like. It truly was a nice feeling, although an exhausting activity to take part in. Maybe that was part of what was so great about it? But when Error had climaxed, the magical liquid that filled him up.... it was warm, but also a bit.... shocking? Quite literally. It wasn't painful or discomforting, but it did send little tingles through him. Maybe it had to do with him being an error, a glitch.

Ink looked back up at Error after a moment, a sleepy expression coming onto his face as his eye shapes relaxed into calmer colors. He reached up and grabbed onto Error's face, bringing him down and kissing him tenderly, all while his tiny hands stroke his broader shoulders. He found himself in awe at just how great Error had made him feel, how gentle and caring he'd been. But then he remembered something, and his eyes widened in horror. Error noticed and became immediately concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"The Multiverse," Ink stammered. "Is the Multiverse safe now?"

Error bit his tongue, holding back a fit of rage. He'd been hoping Ink would've forgotten about that. He always forgot about everything, even important things! But he couldn't just ignore Ink's question or leave it unanswered for too long.

"The Multiverse is gonna be fine," he sighed. "You stay here and get some rest. I'll go tell Nightmare to cancel the plans."

Ink gave a nod, satisfied with the answer. Still so naive and gullible, but Error wouldn't have changed that bit of him for the world. Error pulled the covers over the sleeping artist, before retrieving his own pants and pulling them back on. He cleaned up his look and changed what clothes needed to be changed, such as his jacket, which had some traces of Ink's magical essence on it. He looked back at Ink one last time, smiling a bit, before leaving the room.

Only to be met with a very pissed off Cross.


	2. Cream: Friends With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what title to give it okay--

Dream was the embodiment of all positive feelings in the Multiverse.

Everyone claimed to love him, but they only said that because of what he represented. His aura brought others happiness and calmed them down, washing away all of their worries and troubles like how a mother would stroke her child's head. The only people who truly loved Dream were Nightmare and Cross. Nightmare was his older twin brother, and even though he was holding a lot of grudges against him, he still cared about him.

Dream was a good person, one of the, if not thee, best people Cross had ever met. But despite his good intentions and 504 years of age, he was a naive idiot. He would do whatever he thought would make people happy, which always got him into big, complicated messes he didn't know how to handle. He was stupid, but loyal to his friends and to maintaining the balance of positivity and negativity in the Multiverse.

He knew what Cross had been like. Arrogant, selfish, and quick to abandon people if they didn't prove useful to his agenda immediately. He'd done it to Ink all because he couldn't bring people back to the dead, even though they'd been together for such a long time after the destruction of his world. But Dream had kept faith in him regardless of everything he'd done. That wonderful idiot... it made his soul ache with how much affection and care Dream showed him.

Cross knew it was selfish, that was just part of who he was and he'd accepted it, but he didn't want anyone else to have a chance with Dream. He wanted that golden guardian to be his and his alone. Nobody else had ever loved him as much as Dream had, even if his love (for now) was platonic. In all honesty, Cross doubted anyone ever would love him as much as Dream did. That's why he was so desperate to keep Dream to himself.

"I need him," Cross muttered out. "I need Dream."

Apparently, he had forgotten where he was and what he was doing. The latest episode of The Mandalorian was playing on the TV, and Epic had just walked back into the living room with a refilled bowl of popcorn. But he'd heard what Cross had said, shoving a handful of butter-lathered popcorn into his mouth. As he sat down onto the couch, he nestled into Cross's side. It was a platonic affection thing, with nothing romantic behind it.

"Don't we all, bruh," Epic snickered. "Without him we'd all be miserable wrecks."

"You know that's not what I mean," Cross frowned. "I... I love him."

"Yeah yeah, I know ya do," he nodded. "I overheard Ink and Error on my way back, they were saying something about Blue planning to confess to Dream."

"WHAT!?"

"Cross, inside voices."

"Sorry, Nightmare..."

~~~~

Dream wasn't that hard to find, even without Nightmare or Ink's help.

The guardian stood out like a sore thumb no matter where he went. His body let out an overwhelming aura of positivity and warmth that could draw anyone to it, seeking more of that sacred light. His cape was a bright yellow, an eye-catching sight. When Dream turned around, like he could already tell that Cross was approaching, he just about lost his nerve. Like something or someone punched him right in his metaphorical gut, stealing the breath from him.

"Beautiful" was the only word that could be used to describe him, with Cross's distracted train of thought. Nightmare said that Dream was quite the late bloomer, and it was true. Ever since he hit his puberty, he'd started to look more like his brother, minus the goopy state. He'd gotten taller and a bit thinner, his face looking more serious. "A fine young man", was what Nightmare had said once the news went out. Cross agreed with him without a second thought.

Especially when Dream's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Like a puppy when they saw their owner or someone they were familiar with. So much excitement in those eyes and that smile. By God, he was just too cute.

"Cross!" Dream called out, waving to him as he strolled over. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Y-Yeah... hey, Dream," Cross returned the greeting. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just got done helping Blueberry make some tacos. He has some interesting ideas," he replied. "Was there something you needed to talk to me about? Did Nightmare get caught in heavy rain again?"

"No, no, nothing like that," he shook his head, stifling a laugh. "Um... I was just wondering if you'd like to come over and watch some anime with me. Epic has plans for today."

"Anime?" Dream questioned as he cocked his head, curiosity slipping into his sideways grin. "I didn't know you liked anime."

"I watch it in my freetime every now and then," Cross smiled nervously. "Do you not like anime? We can watch something else, like a Disney movie."

"If we were gonna watch Disney, it'd have to be something like Mulan. I don't watch just anything these days," he laughed. "Anime's perfectly fine with me. What kind do you watch?"

On their way back to Nightmare's castle, they discussed different kinds of anime and which ones they liked. Cross's favorites were animes like Black Butler and Death Note, while Dream liked animes such as Attack on Titan and Fairy Tail. But Dream was also a big fan of isekai animes, like Re: Zero. They both had a similar taste in romance anime and manga. Maybe that would work out with Cross's perverted agenda, as long as Nightmare didn't catch on, or Killer or one of the others didn't rat him out.

"Cross, are you okay?" Dream asked, concerned. "Your face is heating up..."

"Sorry Dream," Cross said nervously, trying to shake away his dirty thoughts. "I tend to get lost in my mind sometimes."

"Oh! Is that all?" He asked, smiling, oblivious to his strange behavior. "I do that too sometimes! I'm sure if you asked Nightmare, he'd be able to tell you some funny stories about me!"

It was past noon when they finally got back to Nightmare's castle. It was like three o'clock or so in the afternoon. Cross assumed that Dream was hungry, so he had to take the responsibility of being a good host and serve him some lunch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cross asked him, leading him into the castle. "It's past lunch."

"I could eat," Dream replied. "It's really not necessary though."

"Yes it is," he stated as though he'd been offended by it. "You need to eat three times a day. Don't be ridiculous."

Dream blushed lightly in embarrassment, averting his eyes. This confused Cross. He didn't understand why he would've been embarrassed by needing to eat, unless he'd been picked on and insulted for it. The guardian wasn't even all that plump or boney. He was lean, a little too lean in his opinion. But he didn't want to say anything and risk offending him. His chances would be ruined then.

The kitchen was large and stuffed with ingredients for cooking and baking. Dream took a seat at the counter, slouching in the chair a bit. Little did he realize that Cross, who was standing just a few feet away from him, was thinking about him in ways that probably would've made him uncomfortable.

"Wait, did Blue not offer you anything to eat?" Cross asked, as the thought just occurred to him. "Weren't you helping him make tacos?"

"I was, and he did offer me some," Dream cleared up. "But I'm not a fan of overly spicy foods, as you know. And I didn't want to stick around to be the evidence that his tacos taste horrible."

Cross had to cover his mouth as he held himself back from laughing. He didn't mean to be rude about it, but it was the truth. Blue could try all he wanted, but no matter what, his tacos would be downright horrible no matter what. Okay, maybe he was being a bit harsher than usual because of the race for Dream's heart, but still.

Cross opened up the fridge to be met with a rush of the chilled air. He was trying to face away from Dream, to keep his.. problem... hidden. They had a lot of things in the fridge. Leftover salad, chocolate bars, some pie. Dream probably wouldn't want the arm that was stored in the lower compartment.

"What are you in the mood for?" Cross asked him.

"Mm... do you have any ambrosia?" Dream asked in return. "It's alright it you don't."

"We have some. Nightmare likes to eat that a lot too," he replied as he pulled the container out. "Why do you two like it so much?"

"It probably has to do with us being energy beings. Special needs for us," he shrugged. "Unhealthy foods for you guys are, like, ten times more unhealthy for us."

"Is that so?" He questioned. "So that's why Nightmare nearly ripped Horror's head off the other day."

"Yeah, Nighty takes his health more seriously," he nodded. "I should take mine more seriously too, but... eh."

Now that Dream had his ambrosia and Cross had his chocolate, they headed to his bedroom. His room's TV wasn't as big as the ones in the numerous living rooms in the castle, but it was a good size. They didn't wait until they were in his room to start eating their snacks. Though the real snack was standing right by his side. Sorry, he didn't make the rules.

"Make yourself comfortable," Cross told him as he opened the door to his bedroom.

~~~~

They'd started to watch Sailor Moon, an all-time favorite of the classics.

They'd finished their snacks a bit ago, but they still had a large bowl of popcorn to share. Cross noticed how Dream barely touched it, he didn't even look at it except for when he brought it in. They were closely saddled together on the bed, Dream comfortably pressed into Cross's side, while the other had his arm around him. It was a position they were both used to being in, but Cross's face was absolutely burning. He didn't even realize that Dream was staring up at him, examining his face.

"Your face is getting really purple... are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "I can take you to the hospital or--"

"I'm doing great," Cross replied through gritted teeth.

But Dream knew better than that. He looked doubtful as he continued to examine Cross's face, and the dark blush only deepened from this. Cross tried his best to keep his cool and act normal, but it was so hard. He couldn't stand being this close to Dream right now, that's how horny he'd started to get for him. Dream gently grabbed hold of his chin and turned his head, trying to make Cross look at him. The guard averted his eyes the best he could, trying to put his attention on literally anything else.

But when his eyes locked with Dream's, he came to accept the fact. There was no escaping this. He had to face reality, which meant facing Dream about his feelings. He needed to make a move. He needed to confess how he felt before it was too late, even if he didn't return the feelings.

It was ungraceful and impulsive, with nearly zero thinking at all put into it. But he was fast. Dream hadn't even processed what was happening when Cross grabbed onto his wrists, his fingers tightening around him so much that it hurt. He pressed their bodies together, taking a moment to look at his shocked face. But they were falling backwards now, towards the bed. But neither of them really felt any pain, since the bed was super soft.

Dream was quick to get over the shock of it, looking up at Cross. Maybe he thought this was just some of their friendly, platonic brawling. The consideration of that made his heart ache a bit. But as Cross looked back down at him, he realized that Dream was-- somewhat-- aware of what was going on here.

Cross could only stare at him, trying to focus on his breathing. He could only focus on his face, specifically. That crown of solid gold that was woven around his head, which had slid up a bit and looked like some kind of halo now. Which was very fitting, considering Dream was a pure angel. The light yellow blush on his white face. How could anyone possibly look so beautiful?

Cross leaned down and kissed him. Dream cried out in surprise, which gave him an opportunity. He shot his tongue through his open mouth, which only opened it up more. Once Dream got over the shock of it, he didn't push Cross away like he'd been expecting. Instead, he started to kiss back, accompanied by a few light moans.

When the kiss started to heat up, it became a battle of dominance. Which was actually exaggerating it by quite a lot, as Dream was really just playing a little teasing game with him the whole time. Cross easily won, with Dream submitting to him rather easily once he was done toying around. Cross's eyes widened once he felt Dream start to claw at his back, pulling away rather quickly. He wasn't expecting things to be moving this quickly.

"Why'd you stop?" Dream asked him, sitting up. "Was it too much?"

"Are we... really gonna do this?" Cross asked him. "I-I don't want to push anything onto you."

Cross buried his face into his hands, blushing deeply. This was so embarrassing, and he was making himself seem like such a fool. Dream smiled at him gently, scooting closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Cross's body, pulling him up, making him look up. Cross blinked at him, not quite expecting him to take the initiative.

"If you're comfortable with it," Dream whispered.

"Have you... done this before?" Cross asked.

"Well.... no," he admitted. "I'm sure I'll be fine if you're gentle."

This was a lot for Cross to process, a big weight being put on his chest. He would be Dream's first partner in sex, the one who would take his virginity. That was a big deal. Not to mention that this was the brother of his boss, for God's sake. His ecto-cock had started to form, a gentle purple light coming from his pants.

"Alright," Cross nodded after a moment. "Let's... let's do this."

Dream nodded and leaned forward, pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues collided and rolled around each other, their magic salivas mixing together. Cross fumbled with the clasp of Dream's cape, letting it fall off of his shoulders. Dream pulled Cross's scarf off, along with some of the belts around his arms and legs. They raced to remove each other's clothes, only parting from each other when removing their shirts. They had gotten hornier by now.

"Fuck, Dream," Cross murmured, kissing Dream again.

Dream only gave a gentle laugh as Cross leaned down, kissing his neck. He tilted his head back to give him more room. Cross ran one of his hands up and down Dream's spine, feeling every bump of the bones and little space. His new lover shuddered from the gentle touches, biting his lip. Cross was listening carefully to the sounds that he was making, leaving hickeys and gently nibbling the bone.

Cross's hands were rough, even for a skeleton monster. They'd become like that from his extensive training in the Royal Guard when his AU existed, and they'd gotten rougher with training and working for Nightmare. But they felt great against Dream's bones, especially when he started to rub his sacrum and coccyx. Dream's eyes shot open, his jaw dropping open and a gasp escaping him.

"C-Cross....!" He gasped, especially when his fingers started to slip into the openings on his sacrum.

"Does it feel good?" Cross asked him, starting to pepper his kisses and bites across his ribs.

"M-Mhm..!" He nodded.

His voice went silent as Cross grabbed the very tip of his coccyx between two of his fingers, his other hand gently rubbing his pubis. Cross kept his eyes fixed on Dream's face, his ecto-penis fully forming out of his magic. Dream's eyes looked down, his blush darkening. Having recovered a bit from the sensations of having his most sensitive bones touched, he reached down to grab hold of Cross's cock. Once again they kissed, with occasional touching here and there. Cross littered kisses and licks along Dream's ribs, while the guardian continued to stroke his cock.

Dream pulled away from Cross, shifting his body down. Sliding his hand down to the base of Cross's cock, he lowered his mouth towards it. The feeling of Dream's mouth around his dick was intense. Enough to his fingers dig into the blanket they were on top of, tearing small holes into it. Incomprehensible dirty talk fell from his mouth, with Cross placing his hand on the back of his head. Dream made a small noise of complaint as Cross did this, but he didn't gag or anything. Dream looked so cute like this, but Cross bet that he would look even cuter if....

Cross grabbed hold of Dream's head, lifting him away from his cock. Dream looked up at him with confusion, a thin trail of saliva hanging from his mouth. He placed three fingers on Dream's lips, pressing them up against him. Dream seemed to get the message, closing his eyes and sucking on them. Within his lower bones, his ecto-pussy was forming.

"You're hot, Dream," Cross commented.

Dream spread his legs a bit when he said that, and Cross removed his fingers from Dream's mouth. He let them rest on the lips of Dream's newly formed vagina for a moment, circling them around the entrance. To test it out, he slipped a finger in. It was warmer than his mouth, and carried the strong essence of magic. Dream was pushing his hips down, leaning towards his touch. Cross's chest puffed up in pride. So much that he slipped up a bit.

"Moan for me, whore," he stated.

Dream's head snapped up as his eyes widened. His insides twitched around Cross's fingers, and he sat up some more. He placed his hands on his shoulders, smiling awkwardly. He reached down and slipped another one of his fingers in, lowering his hips. Cross could feel his patience slipping. Those small gasps and moans falling from Dream's mouth were making him blush.

"Be quiet," he whispered. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep making noises like that."

Dream's eyes glimmered with a mischievous look, grinning. He liked the sound of it. He wrapped his legs around Cross, pulling himself closer to him. His ecto-pussy was wet and dripping with magic fluids, coating Cross's fingers and getting onto the blanket.

"Please, Cross," he mewled. "Lose control. Fuck me already."

"You don't know if you want that," he replied with a shudder. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I can take it," he promised. "I want to take it. I want you."

Cross was still uncertain. This was Dream's first time, and while he knew that he was no special snowflake, but he didn't want to risk hurting him. He didn't know what he himself was capable of when it came to being in bed with someone. Dream was just so sweet and he really cared about him. If Cross hurt him, he could never forgive himself. He knew that Nightmare would never forgive him, either. It'd been enough of a hell to get him to agree to let Dream come over at all, and even more difficult to convince him to let Dream be in his room with the door closed.

But hearing Dream beg him to do it, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. His control was slipping. He wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer. He pulled his fingers out of Dream's hole, reaching over to the nightstand. Opening the drawer, he pulled out the bottle of lubricant he stored in there. Not necessarily for this moment or activity, but for... other activities that including his ecto-penis.

"Alright, Dream," he said, applying it to his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you. Try not to be too loud, okay?"

He tossed the bottle of lubricant to the side, lining the head of his dick up with Dream's entrance. His ecto-pussy visibly twitched with anticipation. Cross started to push himself in, being slow so he didn't hurt his lover. Dream shuddered at the feeling, arching his back. Cross immediately dove for his neck, kissing him. Once Dream had adjusted, he gave Cross the okay. At first his pace was slow and steady, easing him into it. Then he'd started to pick up pace with each thrust, until Dream was moaning and struggling beneath him.

"Do you like it?" Cross asked, slamming his hips down. "Do you like this?"

"YES!" Dream screamed, both as an answer and a reflex. "It feels so good, Cross!"

"You're so sexy. You're just so fucking hot," he purred. "God, I just want to destroy your ass."

"Cross," he started, gasping for air. "Please do! I know you can!"

"Fuck, I think I will. I am going to absolutely wreck your little ecto-pussy." He nodded. "You won't be able to walk for days without feeling my imprint inside of you. And then when you've gotten over it, I'll come and fuck your ass again. And again. And again."

The grip of Dream's legs around Cross's waist tightened even more, the guardian trying to get even closer to his lover. Cross grabbed a hold of him and flipped him over, so his backside was facing the ceiling. He grabbed a hold of his hips and lined himself back up again, pushing back in. But he wasn't slow about it this time. He grabbed Dream's hip and one of his arms, using his new hold to absolutely pound him into oblivion. Dream's head was spinning in complete bliss and ecstasy as he made noises he'd never made before, let alone ever heard before. His entire body shook when he finally orgasmed, tensing and locking up as it pushed out the magic fluids.

When he was done with his orgasm, his body gave out. His legs and arms buckled, collapsing onto the bed. But Cross wasn't done yet, and hadn't even realized that Dream was on the verge of passing out. He kept pounding into his body, hitting that one spot that had driven Dream to the edge. The guardian could do nothing but whimper and whine as this happened, his body too exhausted and tapped out to put effort into anything else. His eyes weren't even open.

"Dream," Cross spoke, nearly out of breath. "Can you spread your pussy for me?"

With a groan and some weak effort, and shaky arms, he reached between his legs and held the lips of his ecto-pussy open for Cross. His partner grabbed onto his hips, rather tightly too, and pushed his length in as far as he could go. Dream's already weak and shaky hold on his body fully gave out, his ecto-pussy involuntarily tightening and squeezing his cock. Cross let out a low growl as he hit his own climax, his magically-crafted cum shooting inside of Dream.

When Cross pulled out of him, his body kept squeezing the head of his cock, like it didn't want him to go. Dream didn't know how much longer he would've been able to last if Cross hadn't climaxed just then. He probably would've started to cry from exhaustion alone, not to mention the pain of soreness that he would be experiencing from this. Cross's cum started to spill out of his entrance, as the owner of said fluid sat back on the bed.

"Oh my God!" He cried when he realized just how limp Dream was. "Shit shit shit! I didn't hurt you, did I!?"

"N-No.... I'm just tired..."

~~~~

Cross had to help Dream into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom, and then had to help him get into the tub without falling or hurting himself.

He'd offered to stay and help him clean himself, but Dream had said that it wouldn't be necessary. Cross was expecting to find him passed out in the bathtub when he came back. It felt a bit odd to walk around after having sex. He was glancing at everyone, as if they were mind readers in disguise. He just had to play it cool. So far he'd only come across those brainless, mindless shadow servants that Nightmare had. They didn't even have personalities.

But as soon as he walked into the living room, that was a different story. Practically everyone in the gang was in there, even Error. And Cross had thought he'd left hours ago. Horror and Dust had been playing cards, Killer was spectating to make sure neither of them cheated, and Error was sitting in a type of chair made from his strings that was hanging from the ceiling. In his hand he was holding a mug, which he was drinking from rather slowly. They'd all tensed up a bit when Cross walked in, and the Murder Trio was now murmuring.

"Um.... hey guys...." Cross greeted them. "Uh... what's going on?"

Error was the only one to respond to him. He lowered the mug from his face, revealing a wide and evil smirk. This made Cross's soul sink.

"Honey," Error started, using the word rather coldly. "You've got a big storm coming."

Cross felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with the king of the castle himself. Cross forced a smile onto his face, which also appeared on Nightmare's. Though his was much more clearly passive-aggressive, his tentacles flicking and lashing as he held himself back from breaking his neck right then and there.

"Heeeeey Nightmare..." Cross gulped. "Um... lovely day?"

"It'll be much lovelier when I break your kneecaps and your arms," Nightmare replied rather chipperly.


	3. Inkmare: His Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is one of the smuts that isn't consented to. If you are uncomfortable with reading rape, then ignore this one. This chapter also contains torture and some BDSM (?).
> 
> I would also like to say that I don't normally write Nightmare like this.

****

Error had tried his hardest to keep his relationship with Ink a secret.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to him, after all. He knew that the other two Star Sanses wouldn't have cared about them dating, as long as neither of them became toxic towards the other. His own friends, however, were a different story. The Murder Trio would tease him about it to no end. Cross would probably stop talking to him, not that he talked much to anyone to begin with. And Nightmare.... Error didn't want to know how he would react. Just the thought of that was enough to make shivers go down his spine.

Nightmare was not someone who you would want to test. When he was displeased, drastic things could be done. Like that time a few weeks ago when Nightmare had gotten nosey and had snooped through Cross's belongings, stumbling across his journal in the aimless scavenger hunt. Later that day, he had broken Cross's legs right in front of all of them. Poor Cross was still in the infirmary. When questioned, he said that he had his reasons. In truth, Cross had been writing down different attempts at a love letter to confess to Dream.

That morning, Error had received a text from Nightmare. He wanted him to come to the castle as soon as he could. Since he still had to do his daily destroying, he couldn't drop by until later that night. Something that he'd been worried about all day long was Ink not texting him back. He'd stopped by the Doodle Sphere, but the artist wasn't there. He would've stayed and waited for him, but he knew better than to keep Nightmare waiting for too long. When he arrived, he asked Killer what Nightmare had wanted him for. Killer shifted on his feet for a moment, biting his lip. Like he was hesitant to tell him anything about it.

"Go down to the dungeon. He should be waiting for you down there," he said. "Um, be careful? The boss was... acting kinda weird this morning."

" **RiGhT. ThAnKs, KiLlEr,"** Error replied.

Error started making his way to the dungeon, thinking about what Killer had said. Nightmare was hotheaded and arrogant, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew better than to pick a fight with Error. He may be the (self-proclaimed) king of this world of darkness and negativity, but he wasn't the strongest around. Error literally destroyed entire AUs while Nightmare only conquered and corrupted. In an actual fight between the two, Error could easily defeat him.

Pushing the doors to the dungeon open, he was hit in the face by a gust of dry, stale air. Going down the spiraling stone steps, his footsteps echoed off the tightly closed walls. The staircase down to the dungeon was always a bit claustrophobic, but today it was extremely restricting. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and, by the time he got down there, he was on the verge of sneezing.

" **Ah, there you are,"** Nightmare said. **"I was starting to think you wouldn't be showing up."**

 **"Of CoUrSe I wAs GoNnA sHoW uP eVeNtUaLlY,"** Error groaned. **"NoW wHaT dO yOu WaNt? I dOn'T hAvE aLl DaY."**

 **"Watch your tongue. Now listen closely. We can do this either the hard way or the easy way."** He crossed his arms. **"The easy way is you just sit in the room like a good boy."**

 **".... AnD tHe HaRd WaY?"** He questioned. **"AnD dOn'T uSe 'GoOd BoY' fOr Me EvEr AgAiN. It SoUnDs WeIrD aNd GrOsS aNd I hAtE yOu FoR iT."**

 **"Your hatred only makes me stronger,"** Nightmare reminded him. **"The hard way... is I have to force you in there."**

 **"WeLl ThErE's No NeEd FoR tHaT,"** he sighed. **"AlRiGhT. TaKe Me To ThE rOoM, oR wHaTeVeR."**

A lopsided, wicked grin spread across Nightmare's face. Error rolled his eyes and followed behind him. With each step they took, clouds of dust flew up and hit him in the face. There were a few times where he'd sneezed from all of the dust. The dust was naturally formed, though there was some dust from deceased monsters mixed in with it.

Nightmare opened up the door to another room, letting Error walk through. The room didn't look like what he had seen of the other prison cells. This room was tidier and had more cluttering it. There weren't any tally marks carved into the stone walls, no putrid stench of bodily waste, and no moldy mattress or creaky bed. There was a metal chair and a large window that showed another room. Granted he couldn't see anything in the other room, as the lights were off.

**"WhA--"**

Error let out a cry of pain as one of Nightmare's tentacles whipped him across the back, putting a deep slash in his bones. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, a numb feeling spreading throughout his body. Nightmare's tentacles wrapped around his body, propping him up into the chair. Black blobs of his dark, corrupted magic solidified as thick cuffs on his hands and ankles, keeping him pinned to the chair.

 **"WhAt'S tHe MeAnInG oF tHiS!?"** Error demanded, glaring at him. **"LeT mE gO!!"**

 **"Hm.... no. It'll be so much easier with you restricted like this,"** Nightmare chuckled, smirking. **"I put something in your body, specially made by Sci to disable your powers."**

"WhAt ThE hElL aRe YoU pLaNnInG!?" He growled, wincing from the sting of his wounds. "D-DaMmIt..."

Nightmare didn't say anything more to him, turning around and excusing himself from the room. Error grunted as he tried to move and fight against the magically constructed restraints, even if it was useless. His attention was brought back when the lights in the other room flickered on. The room seemed to be some kind of "BDSM Chamber", as he'd heard Lust call it sometimes. But that wasn't what stood out to him, nor was it what frightened him the most.

 **"INK!!!!!"** Error screamed out, lunging forward, but was stopped by his restraints.

 **"It's hopeless to try and escape, Error,"** Nightmare said through the speaker. **"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your relationship?"**

Error bit his lip, very harshly too. If he'd been paying attention, he would've felt the pain of his mouth cracking a bit. But that wasn't what he cared about right now. He was more focused on the short skeleton who was tied down, a bright rainbow-colored ecto-body covering his bones, with only a bra and pair of panties keeping him covered from Nightmare's gaze. Ink's hands were chained to the bed, his legs caught in some kind of pulley system with rope tied around his ankles. Some kind of dark cloth was tied around Ink's head, blocking his vision. There was a tight black collar around his neck, with a magic crystal on it.

How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he figured it out? Ink always responded to his texts, and they always ran into each other at least once while doing their daily duties. By the stars, what had Ink been going through while trapped in this hellhole!? If he'd just come sooner, maybe he would've been able to save him. 

**"You see this collar here, Error?"** Nightmare asked him, tapping it with one finger. **"This is a special one. It has an enchantment on it to take away the voice of whoever wears it."**

Nightmare grabbed onto the rope of the pulley system, giving it a good yank. Ink's legs flew up and outwards, going into a very wide v-shape. Nightmare reached over and down, tracing the bra and panties with his fingers. Ink visibly shivered and squirmed, trying to pull his legs and arms close to himself. Error gritted his teeth, growling rather loudly.

 **"G-G-GEEE-E-ET YOUR H-H-H-HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!!"** Error screamed, his voice glitching out terribly.

Nightmare turned his head, looking in Error's direction. Without breaking eye contact, he reached down and ripped off the bra and panties. Ink's mouth parted like he was trying to scream, but no sound came out. The crystal attached to the collar glowed brightly, the source of the damn spell forcing him into silence. Nightmare gave a toothy smirk, studying Error's expression and heavy breathing, before turning to face Ink's body. He was bare and naked, on display for Nightmare's sick and twisted agenda.

**"Since you decided to take all day to get here, I thought I would start with my fun a little early...."**

He reached down and slid three fingers into Ink's ecto-vagina, making the skeleton tense up. His toes and fingers curled. He drew them out, clutching a vibrator that was completely coated in a nearly clear liquid that had pale rainbow colors tinting it. A long forked tongue slid out from behind his sharp fangs, licking the vibrator clean. When he was done, that forked tongue retreated back into his mouth, though the owner of it licked his lips. Error wanted to gag.

**"But since you're here now, the real fun can begin~."**

Nightmare turned away from Ink, going over to one of the tables in the room. There were several torture tools and sex toys lined up. Error's eyes widened at the sight of them. He hoped to the stars that he didn't plan on using all of, or even half or a quarter of, them on Ink. Nightmare dropped the vibrator in a box, and grabbed a smaller box. Bringing it back over, he took out one of the objects inside, revealing that it was a box filled with clamps.

The ends of the clamps were sharp. If Nightmare had had them specially made for this purpose, it wouldn't surprise Error. That was the kind of person he was. Error's eyes widened when one of Nightmare's tentacles shot over to the wall, grabbing what looked like a miniature flamethrower. He watched as Nightmare used it to heat up the ends of the clamps until it looked like they had just come out of a forge. He carelessly tossed the flamethrower to the side, and started attaching the clamps to Ink's body.

Ink's mouth gaped open again, his fingers and toes tightening and flexing as his body shifted. He was in agony, without a doubt. Even if him being soulless gave him an increased tolerance for pain, there was only so much he could tolerate at once. The clamps were placed on the nipples of his ecto-breasts, in lines down his ecto-belly, on the bones of his upper arms, the bone of his neck, and down by his ecto-pussy. The ends of the clamps were so sharp that they pierced through both the solidified magic of his ecto-body and his bones. Dark rainbow tinted liquid was rolling down from where the clamps pierced his ecto-body. Tears were rolling down Ink's face now. Nightmare was grinning like the sadistic bastard that he was.

 **"It's so funny to watch him shake and cry. To watch him try and scream,"** Nightmare chuckled. **"It really is much easier without his stupid annoying voice."**

 **"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"** Error yelled out, not noticing the black magic forming around his neck. **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU-- ACK!"**

Error was quickly shut up as that black magic stuck to the lower half of his face, right over his mouth. No matter how hard he tried to open his mouth or make full sentences, it was of no use. He could still push sounds and grunts out, along with muffled sentences, but nothing that would express his complete desire to rip Nightmare's head off. 

Ink was completely covered in the clamps now, his body shaking. Nightmare looped some sort of wire through each of the hoops, tying a knot. They were all connected to a single string, those 27 sharp and heated up clamps. That worried Error. It worried and scared him a lot. But that wasn't even the worst part.

Nightmare had a whip.

It was made from his magic and was long, and Error assumed it was made of the same stuff that was restricting him to the chair. It was encased in dark leather and had little metal spikes along it. They looked just as sharp as, if not sharper than, the ends of the clamps. Error tried screaming and thrashing out again as Nightmare picked the flamethrower back up, heating up the spikes of the whip. Now tears were rolling down his face, his breathing picking up. His boyfriend was being tortured right in front of him! He, the feared and powerful destroyer of the AUs, couldn't do a single thing to try and stop Nightmare.

 **"Daaw.... is Error crying?"** Nightmare taunted. **"Do you want to hear Inky's voice?"**

One of his tentacles grabbed onto the collar around Ink's neck, snapping it off. The protector's sobs filled the rooms immediately, making Error's guilt grow even more. Error forced himself to shut his eyes when Nightmare brought the whip down, but he could still hear the cracking of it. And Ink's screams... oh god, they were louder than anything he'd ever heard come from him. Courtesy of Nightmare, the black magic forced his eyes back open, straightening his head so he had to watch as his boyfriend was abused.

The clamps were being jostled and the whip was cutting deep into the sensitive skin of his ecto-body. More of the dark rainbow tinted liquid gushed out of the wounds. When ecto-bodies released that dark of a magic liquid, it meant that the ecto-body was being greatly damaged. There was a lot of pressure they could handle, but they weren't meant for merciless abuse and torture like this. Think of it like an equivalent to blood.

Nightmare just kept hitting him. Over the ringing around Error's head and Ink's screams of agony, he could've swore he heard that sick fuck laughing. Error could see a dark greenish-blue glow coming from Nightmare's lower half. He wanted to throw up. He knew there were some people who enjoyed seeing others in pain and got off on it, but how could anyone enjoy torturing an innocent person!? He couldn't see any similarities between Nightmare and Dream. The embodiment of all negative feelings grabbed onto the single cord that connected all of the clamps, grinning like a madman.

 **"Scream for me, fucking whore!"** Nightmare shouted, pulling hard.

Error shuddered at the sound that came from Ink. The clamps burned and tore away the skin of his ecto-body. The skin was torn away and replaced by magic fluid, with Ink's body shaking and quivering. Nightmare brought down the whip again, that horrible cracking sound echoing. Ink screamed himself hoarse, his ecto-body releasing more of its darkly colored magic fluid. Nightmare was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to cry.

 **"You're pathetic! And yet you're supposed to be the protector of the AUs!?"** Nightmare scoffed. **"If you had a bladder, you would've pissed yourself by now!"**

Ink moaned in pain. He couldn't help himself, he had no control over his body.

 **"I can't wait to fill your ass up,"** Nightmare hissed. **"It is beneath me to fuck a filthy, pathetic slut like you. But I can make an exception just for this."**

The air around Error crackled dangerously, an effect of the glitch's growing anger and resentment. Ink shrank back on the bed when Nightmare crawled on top of him, small whimpers and sobs coming out of his mouth. His forked tongue came out again, dragging along Ink's belly and chest. He tore his shorts off, revealing his hard erection. He gathered up some of the blood fluid from Ink's ecto-body and slicked himself up, but there was no preparation other than that. Ink screamed out as he was mounted by Nightmare, who was shoving his dick carelessly into his hole. Nightmare moaned in delight, not waiting for Ink to adjust as he thrusted.

 **"Your ass is so fucking tight,"** he purred. **"Your ecto-body is squeezing me. Are you doing that on purpose?"**

"N-NO!!!" Ink managed to respond, only to be backhanded.

 **"Yes you are. Stop lying, it's not cute,"** he spat. **"You're a dirty, dick-loving slut. We all know how much of a whore you are."**

Nightmare dug his sharp claw-like nails into Ink's open wounds on his ecto-body. Ink's voice cracked as he shrieked, his back arching as his body clenched up on his own. That included clenching around Nightmare's ecto-penis.

 **"Ooh... you get tighter when in pain?"** Nightmare sneered. **"Kinky masochistic bitch."**

He jammed one of his tentacles right into Ink's shoulder. The snapping of bone echoed and made Error feel sick to his stomach. Nightmare started to fuck Ink so hard that the bed beneath them was rattling. The inner walls of Ink's ecto-body were getting torn apart under the harsh treatment, dark magic fluid streaming out. Nightmare only moaned in pleasure.

The bastard leaned down, running his tongue along Ink's ecto-breasts. He flashed his sharp fangs for a moment, before going in and latching onto one of his nipples. Ink immediately started to scream again. Nightmare was doing more than sucking magic through them. He was biting and pulling on the nipples with his teeth. It didn't take long for him to switch the other one, grabbing the now bleeding breast and digging his claws into it.

Nightmare thrusted forward, causing Ink to shudder and shake. The Guardian of Negative Feelings ejaculated inside of him, moaning against his breast. The fluid was warm, but it burned against his torn inner walls. The pain was so immense that Ink thought he would die.

 **"Well, that was fun,"** Nightmare purred as he pulled out of Ink's body. **"Don't you think so, Inky?"**

"Go to hell!" Ink spat at him.

Nightmare grinned and twisted the tentacle that was still lodged into Ink's shoulder, stabbing another one through his ecto-body and snapping one of his ribs. The poor artist screamed aloud. He turned on his heel, putting his pants back on, and excused himself from the room. Error was left staring at the beaten and bleeding body of his lover. Had this all really just happened? Had he just been helpless as he watched his boyfriend be tortured and raped? He didn't have time to think about Nightmare as the restraints finally broke, allowing him to run into the room.

 **"InK!!"** Error cried.

"R-Ruru.... it hurts...." 


	4. Request Page (Now Closed)

Can I get a Happy Birthday--?

I'll be taking in some requests for smuts to write. I've had a few ideas, but unfortunately I can't seem to get anything to sound/seem right. I'll be putting a list of some things I've had ideas for, but since I'm taking requests, I obviously want you guys to tell me some things that you want. You can give pairings, prompts, or certain things you want included in it.

The window for submitting requests will close on December 23rd at 10:00 AM.

You can make it as fucked up as you'd like. I know there are some of you people out there. You know who you are.

I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?

I tried writing both a Drink and a Shattered!Drink smut, though neither of them turned out how I'd wanted or liked. Neither of them really had a good flow to them. The Shattered!Drink one was leaning towards noncon, and while I will write it, I don't necessarily want to. I have some prompts/ideas for you guys to pick from, but please do not feel limited to them. Please note that with the single word prompts upcoming, they may not be as long as my previous smuts.

Alright, here we go.

\- Vibrator.

\- Somnophilia.

\- Punishment.

\- Threesome.

\- Emotionless.

\- BDSM.

\- Other.

Remember, those are just some ideas. You can still request any pairing and any theme. Go wild. Go crazy. Go stupid. I won't judge. Just know the updates/work will be slow, because I am working on something while taking requests.


	5. Errorink: Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for like 5 days to a week, so I hope you guys really enjoy it! I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't know how to do that. This is one of the things I mentioned already working on in the Request Page.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Ink had never been one to steal from the AUs.

He was more than capable of doing it, and the process wasn't even that hard. All he had to do was open a portal, reach through, and grab something off the shelves of the stores. Error did it all the time, though he mostly only stole chocolate foods, and he seemed to always target Underfell. Poor Red, he could never have anything nice for long. While Ink didn't really agree with the act, he was willing to do it just this once.

Of course... with the timing of things, he was expecting to be opening portals into pure chaos. But since it was nearing the end of 2020, it wasn't like this would be anything new to the humans. With Christmas quickly approaching, all of the last-minute shoppers were at an all-time high. He had very little knowledge about Christmas, most of his knowing of it came from Dream and Blue. Holidays were a big deal in the AUs.

Since he'd had no real knowledge of its existence prior to the formation of the Star Sanses, Ink hadn't really ever done much for a Christmas celebration. He couldn't even really celebrate with the other two because they had their own things to do on Christmas. Blue had his whole life and family back in Underswap, and Christmas was the only time of the year when Nightmare put aside his grudges against Dream.

But now that Ink and Error were dating, he actually had something to look forward to this year in regards to the celebration. Neither of them were all that big with socializing, and Fresh seemed to always have plans around the holidays, so they didn't need to worry about him. A few days ago, Ink had looked around for some ideas for things to eat. Error would probably just want to watch Undernovela all day long like usual, but that didn't mean Ink couldn't do something special for it still.

According to some people, one of the best parts of a holiday celebration was a home-cooked meal. Now, Ink had zero experience with cooking. He'd never even turned on a stove or boiled water. But there was always a first time for everything, right? Even if his efforts were a total flop, it wasn't like Error would eat any of it anyway, most likely. All he ever ate were those stupid chocolate bars. But he could still try!

It was about six o'clock in the morning when he'd finally gotten everything together. While he was tired and could very easily go for another four hours or so of sleep, he wanted to get a headstart. Totally not because of any potential mistakes he could make, not at all!

Error was still fast asleep when Ink came back to their shared home, snoring away like a lumberjack, and with Mistake-- his cat-- resting in the space between his rib cage and his upper arm. While he did technically still live in the Anti-Void and considered that his real home, they did share a house in the Doodle Sphere. It had everything they could possibly need, even rooms for their two children and then some guest rooms, though they didn't really expect to ever have any guests. So those guests rooms were kind of useless, and had become either dusty or junk rooms.

While Ink had been investigating the customs and ways of celebrating Christmas, he had discovered that some people celebrated in more... lewd ways. Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for couples to have sex during the holiday season. Hell, there were several Christmas-exclusive lingerie sets in stores! Lust had gotten him hooked up with a set of such lingerie, the set being mainly red with lace, mini bows, and warm fur lining.

Ink looked over himself in the mirror, blushing a bit at how he looked. His ecto-body fit perfectly into the lingerie without him having the make adjustments, even though it was a bit snug. The whole thing did look a bit on the fancier side, but he could thank Lust for that. He was the one who picked it out, after all. He just hoped that when Error woke up he wouldn't be disgusted or anything. Ink didn't think he would be disgusted per say, but he would probably go back to sleep or think about his entire existence.

A line of black lace hugged his cleavage and there were small white bows where the cups met the straps, and the straps connected to a tight choker-like neckpiece that had a small white bow in the back. The fancy bra had loose, flowing, transparent silk fabric that was longer in the back, going down to just meet his hips. The panties had black lace and white bows on the hips, but they were also crotchless. Lust had given him a slightly transparent, though very short, red Santa dress-styled skirt for that. He also had thigh-high stockings with black lace.

Once he was done getting the full lingerie set on, he tied an apron over himself. He headed into the kitchen to get ready to make the food he'd been wanting to try, pulling out the recipes and coating them in magic so they would hover in the air. Parmesan-crusted fish fillet, pumpkin soup, croissants, and some other things. He wasn't a chef, okay? He'd never had to cook before in his life, and since neither of them really had to eat, and all Error ever ate was chocolate, he had no idea what either of them liked.

.... The chocolate cake and ice cream were in the fridge and freezer.

And even if they didn't eat or like it, they could easily chuck it into a random AU. It wasn't like they'd be affected by it. Though it would be a huge waste of time in the long run.

Ink prayed his first attempt at cooking would yield good results.

~~~~

Hours had passed since Ink first started cooking.

The temperature in the kitchen had most certainly cranked up a few notches. He'd gotten most of the recipes made, but there were still a few left. Glancing back and forth between the food he'd already made and the recipes left, he internally debated whether or not to even bother. He was tired from cooking and was a bit sweaty, not to mention how this could all just be a waste of time.

"Maybe I should just chuck this all into a random AU, stuff cake and ice cream into Error's mouth, and call it a day...." He sighed.

Ink decided to give it a rest and turned off the equipment. He was probably going to take these stupid stockings off too. They were cute, but the sweat on his ecto-body was so not worth wearing these the whole time. He looked over at the clock, his eyes widening. It was already half an hour past five.

" **KiKi.... WhAt ArE yOu Up To?** " Error's raspy voice came from behind him, his arms wrapping around Ink's waist. " **WhAt'S wItH tHe LiNgErIe?** "

"Oh! I see you're awake, Ruru," Ink hummed, turning around to face his lover. "I was, uh... just doing stuff. Nothing special."

Error hummed as well, though his was a bit low and had hints of doubt. He'd been woken up by the sounds of beeping and Mistake's meowing. Not exactly the best stuff to wake up to, as he'd grabbed Ink's pillow and covered his head with it. Only to realize that the spot next to him was empty, which prompted him to turn over and check the alarm clock. He found it odd that the alarm he'd set for the morning had been turned off. Then he went out into the rest of the house, following the sounds he was hearing, and ended up seeing Ink in that outfit.

"Are you feeling okay, Ruru?" Ink asked, gently caressing Error's cheek. "You slept all day long."

" **MmMmM.... dOeS sOmEtHiNg SmElL gOoD tO yOu?** " He asked, ignoring Ink's question.

Error leaned forward, which in turn made Ink's body lean back. He almost had his back pressed against the kitchen counter, their faces very close. Ink cleared his throat, trying to not focus on that fact.

"I.... tried to cook," Ink shyly admitted, looking off to the side. "I wanted to do something special for Christmas."

Error pulled Ink back up, now holding him close. He nuzzled into his neck and ran a hand along his rainbow thigh, feeling the warm silk of his stockings. He started putting light kisses along Ink's collarbone. Ink trembled slightly from his touches, a small gasp slipping from his mouth. Error settled for placing his mouth against Ink's chest, giving little kisses through the fabric of the apron and the bra. His hands started roaming Ink's body, feeling his back, hips, and groping his ass.

"M-Maybe.... it's the... soup...?" He tried to say, though every other word was interrupted by Error's actions. "I... tried out some s... seasonings and-- haaaaah..... mm....."

Error paused in his actions, chuckling a bit. He straightened himself up, grabbing Ink's chin gently and making him look up at him. His pupils had taken on the shapes of a heart and a question mark, his vial-induced emotions shamelessly displaying his growing arousal and naivety to the situation. He used his finger to gently prode Ink's lower lip, staring into his heterochromia eyes.

" **No, KiKi.... I'm TaLkInG aBoUt YoU. I sMeLlEd YoU...** " He whispered. " **Mm.... WoUlD yOu MiNd If I hAd A tAsTe?** "

"S-Sure, go ahead...." Ink stuttered, looking away out of sheer embarrassment. "I-I put this on for you, ya know..."

" **DiD yOu? WeLl ThAnK yOu, KiKi,** " he purred. " **YoU lOoK rEaLlY sExY iN tHaT~.** "

"Oh, Ruru...." He laughed faintly.

Error reached behind Ink and pulled the knot apart, pulling the apron off and throwing it off to the side. The front view was definitely better without the apron, especially now that he could see just how nice he really did look with the bra on. Though his admiration of the view was short-lived as he leaned down, starting to suck on Ink's nipples through the cups of the bra. Even though he'd just woken up, Error seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

After a bit of the teasing, he got bored of having the bra in the way. He pushed the bra up, letting his ecto-breasts come free. Ink instinctively covered himself up with his arms when the bra was pushed, blushing dark rainbow. Ink's nipples were hard and erect, a bit swollen, but also extremely inviting to Error. In a weird and uncomfortable way, they kind of reminded him of binkies.

I hope I never use that word choice again in my life.

Error sucked on them, enjoying how soft they felt. He wouldn't call it abusing them, but he did take full advantage of their tender and overly sensitive state. He sucked, licked, bit (although starting gently, so he didn't hurt his lover), pinched, pulled, prodded, flicked, and kissed them. Ink put a hand on the back of his head, focusing on his breathing more than anything else.

"Ruru...." He whispered, biting his lip. "Mm.... ah...."

Ink could feel himself starting to get a little wet. He didn't know how to ask or tell Error what he needed or wanted. And besides that, he was already flustered and embarrassed. And despite everything other situation, he was always shy to speak up about certain desires during things like this. But Error had come to know how Ink's body language worked during their sexual activities, and had a feeling he was starting to get wet. So he slid a hand in between Ink's thighs and under the skirt, groping his ecto-pussy.

" **KiKi, WeRe YoU wAlKiNg ArOuNd WiTh YoUr PuSsY oUt AlL dAy LoNg?** " Error asked, smirking at the intense blush on Ink's face. " **ThAt'S vErY nAuGhTy Of YoU~.** "

"I-I forgot they were crotchless...." He murmured.

Error chuckled and went down, getting onto his knees. He pulled Ink's skirt down with him, and his lover stepped out of the piece of clothing so it could get tossed to the side. He ran a single finger down the center of Ink's ecto-pussy, with the artist shivering in delight as he gripped the edge of the countertop. He always did love how sensitive Ink's body could get, especially when he was already tired. There had been one time he'd fucked Ink while he was asleep, but with his permission of course. It was a somewhat funny story, actually. Ink had been so exhausted from satisfying the creators' demands that when Error asked if he wanted to fuck, he told him he could do it, just to wait until he was asleep, or something.

Ink gasped when Error started to rub his fingers along his ecto-pussy. The destroyer watched his reactions as he slipped a finger or two inside, going to tease a certain spot. His fingers circled around his clitoris, not fully touching or pressing down on it. Just enough contact to make Ink want more, trying to lower his hips down to get the action he was starting to crave. But every time he would get close to that wanted friction, Error would retreat.

"Don't be an asshole," Ink scoffed at him.

" **DoN't Be ImPaTiEnT,** " was Error's response.

Error stood up from the floor, pulling his fingers out as he did so. They were covered in a nice, slick coating of Ink's fluid. Three of his ecto-tongues sprang forth from his mouth, licking the slick off of his fingers. Ink couldn't resist thinking about the feeling of Error's tongues inside of him, rolling against his sweet spot and playing with his clitoris.

" **KiKi, WhAt Do YoU sAy We TaKe ThIs To ThE bEdRoOm?** " Error asked, hooking his arms around Ink's waist.

"B-But Ruru.... don't you wanna eat first?" Ink asked, though he had a feeling as to how he would respond. "You just woke up...."

" **I kNoW,** " he hummed. " **InKy, YoU'rE eNoUgH fOr My HuNgEr AnY dAy.** "

Error scooped Ink up in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom. He (gently) dropped him onto the bed, startling the snoozing Mistake. The cat, as though it had the mentality of a monster or human, made a certain face and dashed out of the room as soon as possible. Error paid no attention to the cat, instead crawling on top of his lover.

Error unknowingly satisfied Ink's recent fantasies by letting his tongues loose against Ink's ecto-pussy. He licked up the pastel liquids being produced by Ink's ecto-body, burying his face deeper in to get his tongues further in. He must have struck a sensitive spot by accident, as Ink's legs flew wide open and a lewd sound escape him. The artist gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, his arms and legs shaking.

" **YoUr BoDy Is So SwEeT aNd WaRm....** " Error said, his hot breath hitting Ink's sensitive region and sending a shock through him. " **ArE yOu EnJoYiNg It, KiKi?** "

Ink didn't respond with words, other than moans and gasps. He placed a hand on the back of Error's head, gently prompting the destroyer to continue what he was doing. Error pushed a finger into his hole, earning another delightful gasp from Ink. Soon a second finger was introduced, followed by a third. When he curled them against the sensitive region within his folds, it just about drove him over the edge. It was going to drive him over the edge.

"R-Ruru...! Please!!" Ink cried out. "I-I'm gonna c-cum..!!!"

" **Oh PlEaSe Do. I wOn'T sToP yOu,** " Error replied.

Ink's body start to shake uncontrollably, his legs twitching and toes curling as he climaxed. Error's mouth opened wide to take in his pale rainbow, nearly white cum. Swallowing his release, he set to lick his lover's folds clean. He knew that Ink's sensitivity would be heightened due to his climax, but he didn't really care about that. He started to summon his own ecto-body, pulling down his shorts to let his member spring forth.

He waited patiently for Ink to calm down from his climax. The only reason his body had reacted in such a way was because he'd gone for so long without any sexual activity. Error wasn't much of one for physical contact, and Ink wasn't one for much sexual activity. But every now and then they would do it. It was fun, it helped them bond, and god damn did Ink look nice with those stockings.

Error didn't wait for Ink to say anything, tilting his hips forward to rub his cock against his folds. Even though he'd licked it clean the best he could, it was still wet, but the leftover slick was a good substitute for lube. It wasn't that they didn't have any, and worse case scenario he'd quick swipe a bottle from a random AU, but that meant he'd have to stop. Seeing that his clit had yet to retreat back into its hood, Error rubbed the tip of his cock against it. Ink didn't want to seem needy, but this little game of abuse-his-clit was really starting to piss him off.

To be fair, Error was dying of waiting too. When Ink started to move his hinds, grinding a bit against his cock, that was when he finally thrusted into his hole. His anticipation and desire had gotten so big that he didn't even realize he'd slid all the way in, stuffing his length into Ink's body. The artist squeaked at the action, biting his lip. He glanced down at the space where their bodies were meeting, a deep blush on his face.

"R-Ruru.... did you make your thing bigger on purpose?" Ink asked. "It feels different..."

" **DiD yOu MaKe YoUr HoLe TiGhTeR oN pUrPoSe? ThAt'S wHAt It FeElS lIkE** ," Error replied. " **AnD yOu CaN sAy CoCk Or DiCk.** "

"Oh you shut up and do your job...." He murmured.

**"YoU mEaN dEsTrOyInG yOuR aSs? I wIlL gLaDlY dO tHaT~."**

Error's thrusts started out slow, but they were still delightful to Ink. While his body hadn't fully adjusted to his length, he'd just have to stick it out until he did. Unlike him, however, Error noticed that their ecto-bodies were not acting in the usual way. His ecto-cock was getting harder and bigger from the feeling of Ink's ecto-pussy. While it was a wonderful feeling, a thought in the back of his head worried about accidentally hurting Ink.

Ink let out a moan as he felt Error's cock changing inside of him. It felt a bit unusual, but just as good. Error slid his hands under Ink's body, hoisting him up to sit on his lap. He wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, giving him more access to the depths of his ecto-body. Error's thrusts had a mix of slow and fast movements, their lips pressing together in a passionate and heated kiss. 

Error started to smirk into their kiss, feeling Ink's walls clamping around him. The artist tensed up as he rode through his second orgasm, the magically-crafted walls of his ecto-body flushing out another stream of fluids. Error enjoyed the feeling of the liquified magic running down his shaft, paired with hearing the gasps and cries of his lover as he climaxed for a second time. He wouldn't say he hated it, but he wasn't really the most fond of when Ink acted like he needed some form of permission to be able to cum.

Error's thrusts were starting to become sloppy and uneven, his heavy breathing hinting that his own climax was near. He bucked his hips up as he ejaculated his own fluids, shooting them straight into Ink's womb. Ink bit his lip as he felt the warmth coming from it, but also that odd shocking feeling. He'd asked Blue and Dream before if their lovers' had the same kind of feel when they came, but they'd only looked at him like he was crazy. So he assumed it was something unique to Error, though it could very well have been because he was a glitch.

The mixture of their fluids dripped out of his hole, running down Error's cock and soaking into the bedsheets. They had both taken a moment to catch their breaths. Sex was exhausting and took a lot of energy. When Error had first heard that saying from Underlust, something along the lines of, "the more you fuck the better for your health", he'd thought it was the stupidest thing. He was kind of glad that it turned out to be true, even if skeletons like them didn't really have to be concerned about stuff such as weight.

Error lifted Ink off of his lap, only to turn him around and push his face into the bed. Ink looked back at him as Error grabbed the hem of the crotchless panties, pulling them off of his body and tossing them to the side. He felt his slicked up cock rub against his ass, the head poking his hole. It didn't take long for him to go back inside of Ink's ecto-body. It never did. He reached around and grabbed onto Ink's breasts, fondling them and pinching the swollen nipples. 

"H-Hey! Be gentle...." Ink scolded him lightly. "You know how sensitive they can get."

" **YeS, yEs I dO.** " Error nodded, spreading Ink's legs out. " **YoU'rE sO fLeXiBlE, bAbY. It'S rEaLlY hOt.** "

Error's hands moved down to his hips, gripping them tightly. He gained speed and power with each thrust into Ink's body, his tongues hanging out of his mouth a bit. Both of them felt as though they were on fire, yet neither of them could seem to get quite enough of the other. The only other time they'd been this energetic during sex, at least that Ink could remember, was back when they'd celebrated the agreement to the Truce. They'd been so rough on each other and had been going for so long that at least one of them had ended up in the hospital, and that someone had probably been Ink.

Error's thrusts were no longer able to fit into the category of "slow". He was pushing both of their limits at this point. Ink grunted a bit as he felt Error's fingers toying with his clit again, turning his head to glare at him. Error feigned an expression of innocence as he pinched and rubbed it, being rough this time rather than gentle and sweet. Ink made a mental note to not form the clitoris with his ecto-pussy next time they fucked, just to see how Error reacted when he couldn't abuse the sensitive area like this. But as they both went over the edge, that mental note faded into nothingness.

Error pulled out with a quickness that Ink didn't expect him to. If he'd been trying to pull out before his load released, then he was too late, as a good amount of it had shot inside of his ecto-body. Though some of it did shoot onto Ink's backside, making him shudder. He let out a gasp when he felt Error's mouth against his body, whipping his head around to look back at his lover. His body was completely tapped out and beyond exhausted, not to mention that the soreness was kicking in. He couldn't muster the strength to push him away, only able to whimper and whine from the overstimulation. He couldn't even fall asleep while Error continued like this.

Hearing his whimpers, Error slowed himself down. He licked long stripes down the center of his ecto-pussy, along with his inner thighs to clean up the fluids that had spilled out of him. Ink's grip on the sheets tightened when he felt a familiar tremble, and with what little strength he had he reached back to try and push Error away. But Error could tell by the way he shifted that he was going to cum again. He spared him from even more overtilimulation and backed away, watching as he twitched and let out more bodily fluids. Ugh... this would be a huge mess to clean up, but it was so worth it.

" **KiKi... ArE yOu AlRiGhT?** " Error asked, turning him over. " **I kNoW yOu'Re TiReD...** "

" **Yeah... yeah.... I'm good.....** " Ink replied, his chest rising and falling with labored breaths. " **That felt great....** "

" **Y-yEaH.....** " He nodded. " **Come on, let's go get you cleaned up..** "

~~~~

Ink had passed out before Error had even gotten him into the bathtub.

His ecto-body may have not needed to be cleaned, as it was just solidified magic and nothing more, but the fluids and Error's saliva were still remaining on his bones. He had to be gentle when washing it off. Even though Ink had a considerably high resistance to pain, even his body experienced heightened sensitivity to those sorts of things. And not just the part where he was getting the living daylights fucked out of him. Aftercare was just as essential to a soulless being as it was to someone with a soul or real feelings.

When they were done with the aftercare, Error carried Ink back to the bed they shared. One of them would have to change the sheets later, but for now they could sleep with it. Error really wanted to lay down with him and go to sleep, but he still had to go and apologize to Mistake. And yes he'd put some clothes on. Mistake didn't like it when they walked around naked. Which was understandable.

He dragged himself out of the bedroom, and it didn't take long for him to find his cat.

" **.... MiStAkE, hOw MuCh Of ThE fOoD dId YoU eAt?** "

"Meow."


	6. Cream: Stress & Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a non-con/rape smut. Cross is also very OOC (out of character) in this. At least, I think he is. Pretty sure the real Cross wouldn't rape someone, even if Chara tried to manipulate him.
> 
> This is my first time writing somnophilia. When it comes to somnophilia, it's important to make a clear distinction between situations of rape and situations of consent. I'm going to (attempt) to write a consented somnophilia for Template x Ink, as someone requested, but I'm not sure if it will flow in a way that seems natural. It 100% won't be rape, but the opening of it may seem a little rocky.
> 
> I kind of lost motivation for this halfway through. I might, however, write a continuation for a Cross x Ink portion.

Everything had been too much for Cross to handle.

His world had already been a big enough of a mess with the constant quarrels between humans and monsters. The Royal Guard had been formed to protect a certain human who was being cared for by their king and queen, named Frisk. Cross had thought they were an okay kid. Not the best human he's met, but definitely not the worst either. But they were a primary target for the humans who despised everything to do with monsters, from verbally harassing the poor kid to physically assaulting them, sometimes even nearly killing them.

For the longest time, that was why Cross had thought the kid was always so uptight and moody. Their life was always at risk and they couldn't leave the castle grounds without a guard or three escorting them, so they really had no privacy. But then he'd found out the truth. This was just one of the many timelines that the kid had lived in, and the kid themself admitted that they had been using the power of the OVERWRITE Button to mess up Gaster's plans. They had used it to take control of him and make him kill them.

Cross was disgusted by the kid's actions. He'd been kind of glad when they died. Though he did get stuck with the ghost of Chara, Frisk's brother, who had been coming up with the plans to fuck of Gaster's. He had wondered if he wouldn't have to hear the ghost's voice if he'd let Frisk live, but them Chara revealed that their plan was to kill Cross, so he and Frisk would be left to rebuild their world. He had messed up Chara's plans and Chara had messed up Gaster's plans, who had messed up his own initial plans by seeking out perfection in every aspect, when his initial plans were to just make a perfect world for the two human brothers.

That must have taken a lot of planning from whichever creator had made his world.

He only knew about the creators and AUs because of Ink, the one who protected them. When Ink had told he was the Protector of the AUs, he snorted. Some protector he was. His AU had been suffering these... experiments, and he'd done nothing. But Ink had also explained that he was forbidden from interfering with the stories of the AUs, and whenever he did do it, the consequences were... he had said it was better not to go into detail. Cross hadn't necessarily felt bad about mocking him, but he did have a bit of a better understanding of him.

It had been a few days since Ink had last visited him. He'd popped into his AU a few hours ago, but he said he couldn't stick around. However, he did say that he would send a friend of his to talk with Cross. His name was Dream and, like Ink, he was one of the Guardians. Specifically the Guardian of Positive Feelings. He would be wearing either a light blue shirt with darker blue pants or black and yellow clothes, but he would always have a gold crown and a yellow cape with an orange sun symbol on it.

So, Cross had waited. He had no idea when Dream would arrive, but he couldn't even tell time to begin with, not with his AU like this. Apparently Ink hadn't warned Dream about how defensive Cross was or how drastically he could react, just as he hadn't warned Cross about him liking to give surprise hugs. Because as soon as he'd felt the arms around his torso and the loud voice from behind, he'd whipped his elbow back and knocked the poor Guardian out cold.

So... here they were now. Cross had laid the Guardian of Positive Feelings down on the ground, sitting a bit away from him with his legs crossed almost like a pretzel. He just hoped the hit wouldn't leave a bruise, especially since it was so close to his eye. He doubted Ink would let him off easy for hurting one of his friends, and he had serious doubts that Dream would easily forgive him. He was wearing an outfit consisting of yellow and black, but... all of the yellow was such an eyesore. He could understand an overuse of yellow in his outfit if it was his favorite color, but this was just way too much.

Cross groaned as he felt a stirring in his lower half, glancing down as he saw a tent forming in his shorts. For the past few days, even before Ink's visiting had stopped, he'd been having some.... urges. During his life as a royal guardsman, he'd never had time for much of a private life of his own. Though there were many pretty faces he had seen and many stories he'd heard from the lower-ranked guards, he had never gotten much sexual activity into his life. He'd only done it once when he was drunk, and a horny maid had asked him to fuck. He didn't even know her name or anything, but what he would give just to experience that again.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that there had been times when his horniness spiked up while talking to Ink, but that never got very far. The closest he'd gotten to approaching him with that intent was being pressed up very, very close to him and "accidentally" kissing him on the cheek. But there was one thing preventing him from having any real chance with him, offering than Ink's obliviousness, that is. That stupid glitch. Error was his name.

Cross hadn't realized his ecto-penis had fully formed and he was jerking himself off. He hadn't even realized he had been staring directly at Dream's face while he did so. He'd only been thinking about how badly he wanted to have real, two-people-involved sex, not just jerking himself off to fantasies. Pumping his dick with his own hand didn't feel as great as when that maid had done had done it, or what he imagined it would feel like if anyone else had done it.

His eyes traveled back to Dream's sleeping form. He had to admit, he was quite a cutie, even cuter than Ink. If the Multiverse could keep sending him these cute people to fantasize about, that would be great, but it would be even better if he could actually fuck them. He really just wanted some kind of contact with another person like that again.

 _Well Dream's here now. He isn't like Ink,_ Chara said to him. _You could easily fuck him._

Cross paused at the ghost child's words, his face taking on a deep blush. He hadn't been expecting Chara to talk to him, and he most definitely hadn't been expecting that to come out of his mouth. Where had the kid even learned that word, let alone have even gotten that idea? As though he'd heard Cross's thoughts, which very well could have been the case, Chara spoke again.

_Cross. I've lived in several timelines. I made it to adulthood once. I know what sex is._

Cross chuckled softly. He sounded offended by his surprise. Still... what would have given him the idea of suggesting rape? Dream was vulnerable and asleep, which made him even more vulnerable. It wouldn't be right if he didn't get a say in it. It was his body, after all. Cross knew he was far from being morally perfect, but he knew that rape was not okay.

 _Are you seriously worried about morals?_ Chara asked him, as though judging him. _Cross. Buddy. You've killed innocent people being controlled by OVERWRITE. You killed my brother and ultimately led to the death of yours and all of your friends. Why are you worried about being morally correct now?_

Cross thought about Chara's words. It was true.... he had already done some morally incorrect things. He still had horrible nightmares about the destruction of his world. Chara hadn't done much to console him during the time, as he'd grown used to the destruction of timelines, and hadn't even liked that one to begin with. The best thing that had come from it was Gaster being gone, which was a major win for his book.

 _And besides, don't you wanna do something about your... problem? You said it yourself-- your own hands don't feel as good as someone else's,_ Chara encouraged him. _And isn't Dream just a cutest? I'm sure if he was awake and you explained everything, he'd let you fuck him. It's the least he can do-- he did make you even more stressed with that surprise hug._

Cross hoped to God that Chara was right.

Cross scooted closer to Dream's unconscious body. He picked up the arm that was closest to him, feeling the material of his gloves. They didn't feel rough and uncomfortable, but they definitely weren't cloth either. He ran a small experiment by wrapping Dream's fingers around his dick, beginning to use it to stroke himself. He didn't doubt that it would feel much better if Dream was awake and doing it himself, but this would have to do for now. After a few minutes, he decided he'd had enough of the glove, undoing the buckle around Dream's wrist and pulling the glove off.

Cross smiled to himself as he continued to use Dream's hand. It was tiny compared to his, but it was warm and felt great. He could feel his dick warming up as a result, now as hard as a rock. He laid his hand down carefully, shifting over to loom over his body. He pulled off the belt around Dream's waist and moved up to the cape around his shoulders, undoing the clasp in the front and letting it slide off of him. Under his long jacket was a black bodysuit, and under that was his bare body. Cross reached up and grabbed the top of the bodysuit, pulling it down.

Unlike Ink's, Dream's bones weren't tattooed. They didn't have any special markings or shapes, just plain white. Even so, they were beautiful all the same. He stopped pulling the bodysuit down when he got to Dream's knees, seeing no immediate need to take them off completely. He paused for a moment, having some minor second thoughts about all of this. But he reassured himself that it would be quick, and once it was over with, he would never do something like this again.

Cross's hands flared up with magic, a few glitches occurring in the purple aura, and he placed them on Dream's chest. He didn't know what kind of ecto-body to summon for the Guardian, so he just went with a woman's body. He had only fucked one woman, but he had a better understanding of what to do with that. He smiled as he felt-- and saw-- the ecto-breasts being formed.

Ughh... his ecto-body was yellow too. It was darker than his clothes, but still. Another other color would have been better, except for neons and a variety of greens. But it would have to do if he wanted to relieve his stress, which was what had prompted this all to begin with. He opened up Dream's jacket more, just enough so it wouldn't be covering his ecto-breasts. They were round and a good size, not to mention soft and squishy. He wondered if....

He angled himself and slid his dick between his two breasts, using his hands to hold them up against him. He let out a low hum of approval at the feeling, moving his hips slowly. If he went too fast, then he risked waking Dream up. But if he went too slow, he wasn't getting the satisfaction that he wanted. It wasn't like he had to go very fast here to begin with, but he had to be cautious of it. The slow and steady pace he was going at was bringing him great pleasure. Part of him wanted to shove it into Dream's mouth, but he didn't want to suffocate the boy or wake him up. So, if anything, it would have to wait.

He was loving how warm they were, though. His breasts were much warmer than his hands, softer too. But that was only to be expected, as bones could only be so soft until it sparked some major concerns. He started to knead his breasts, although doing so gently. They were just really nice to have in his hands.

He pulled out from between his tits, moving down to his lower half. His ecto-pussy was still dry, as he hadn't done anything to make him wet. His dick was dripping with precum now, the main distraction as he tried to determine what he wanted to do next. Obviously he wanted to fuck him, but what else? He was also surprised that Dream had slept this long, but then again, he had been knocked out. He hadn't really made any sound either, except for a few moans while Cross had been getting his titjob.

Cross started to move his legs out, so he had more space to work with. He didn't know which method of getting Dream's pussy to become wet he liked more, fingering or eating him out. If he fingered him, he'd be able to keep an eye on his face. He supposed that was the only real benefit to that one over the other one. He ran a finger along the beautiful folds, already feeling just how soft and hot his ecto-pussy was. He inserted one finger slowly, testing it out.

He was absolutely loving the soft and quiet moans coming from Dream. He was sound asleep, blissfully unaware of how his body was being used. Cross looked back down when he felt something else present, and found Dream's vagina starting to get wet. He hadn't realized that two other fingers had found their way inside, but he wasn't complaining. He slid them out and into his mouth, licking them clean.

He stared down at Dream's folds, which were dripping a small line from his new wetness. A small taste wouldn't kill him. That was what he told himself as he lowered his face down, parting his lips. It tasted... nice. He wouldn't describe it as a gourmet feast, but there were a lot of different tastes. Sweetness and bitterness stood out, though the bitterness was more of an aftertaste. The sweetness wasn't like pure sugar or candy, it was more like sweet fruits. After sucking on the folds and kissing them for a bit, he pulled away, lining his dick up with Dream's entrance.

_Uh.... Cross? You okay?_

"It's so.... tight...." He breathed out. "Holy shit, he's so tight...."

_His body took all of you in, too. See, aren't you glad you didn't chicken out?  
_

Cross didn't say anything in response. While he was getting great pleasure out of this, he still had some doubts. And yet between his own horniness, Chara's encouragement, that lazy smile on Dream's sleeping face, and his general lack of care for consequences, he couldn't bring himself to enough of an argument to stop. But something was yelling at him in the back of his mind, scolding him for partaking in this. Telling him that it wasn't too late to stop, but he didn't care.

Cross placed his hands on Dream's hips, holding him tightly as he started to pull out. He bit his lip as he felt Dream's walls squeeze his cock, it was such a nice feeling. He started out slow, going at a similar pace to when his dick had been between his breasts, but that didn't take long to change. He didn't meet much resistance at all when thrusting into his hole, but his walls were still just as tight around him from the initial penetration. It felt like pure bliss to be able to fuck him without restraint.

The moans that fell from the sleeping Guardian's mouth were soft and gentle on his ears, unlike the shrill shrieks that woman had let out that night. That very easily could have been because he was asleep, though. But either way, those sounds were an absolute delight to his ears. Though it did bring up that same question. How hadn't Dream woken up yet?

But as he felt himself getting closer to his limit, he decided that he didn't care. He didn't care if Dream woke up. He didn't care about why Dream hadn't woken up yet. He didn't care about the consequences. All that he cared about was making the most of this opportunity, getting the most out of this opportunity. He wanted to-- no, needed to cum. And he knew exactly where to let it loose.

Cross gripped Dream's hips again, as they had returned to the round tits, and pulled his body down as he thrusted his hips forward. He wanted to get himself as deep in as he could before the cap of his bottled up orgasm popped off. He lunged forward, his hands slipping from Dream's waist to keep himself from falling face first into his chest. Not that he would have minded his face being in Dream's tits, but it wasn't the ideal position for his first orgasm. He watched as Dream's sleeping face contorted as his bottle finally burst, releasing into the deepest reaches of his ecto-body's private parts.

Cross pulled out, but only for a moment. Just long enough for him to flip Dream's body over, feeling the plump ass that had formed with his ecto-body. That was his next target, his asshole. He knew that was often reference to as the wrong hole and could cause a great deal of pain, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He held his dick in one hand, feeling up Dream's ass with the other. He slapped his dick between his ass cheeks a couple of times, before sliding it between them and into his target.

Oh, there was a hell of a lot of resistance. More than his pussy had shown upon his first penetration, but he'd been expecting that. He went straight to pounding away inside of his body, not giving the poor Guardian any time to adjust. Small whimpers and winces came from the person beneath him. He could feel another knot forming, signaling his upcoming release. He didn't even bother pulling out as he came, but he did just that a few seconds after the fact. Shooting back into Dream's pussy, he leaned down and started to bite at his backside. 

He wasn't sure how long this continued for. He would switch between his pussy and his asshole without pause, moaning in ecstasy and grunting from the tightness of his body. He rolled Dream's body over again, now watching as his breasts moved with each thrust. He couldn't count the times that Dream's body had reached that limit, but it had done so without him really noticing. He leaned down and latched onto one of his tits, rolling the nipple between his teeth and sucking on it hard.

Yeah... he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I don't know why Dream wasn't waking up either. I write his sleeping patterns so weird-- sometimes he'll sleep through everything, even if he was getting stabbed, and then other times if you do so much as breathe louder than usual he'll wake up.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering why I wrote X!Chara the way I did-- in Underverse/Xtale, X!Chara murders his own brother and his morals get pretty shallow. I'll admit I haven't watched anything Underverse related in a while, and I haven't started Season 2. I honestly don't think I will. But I wanted to try writing X!Chara's lack of moral rightness and more sadistic/apathetic nature.


	7. Ink & The Murder Trio: An Unfinished Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This is basically non-con.
> 
> There's a bit of Crink in it, but since it focuses primarily on the Murder Trio, I just put them. Originally it was Ink x the Bad Guys, like it was gonna be a gangbang with all of them, but then I said fuck it and took Nightmare and Error out. I also thought about adding Dream in at the end, leading into a separate smut where Nightmare and Error would be fucking Dream and Ink, but I just... kinda stopped thinking about it. The pairing would've been Dreammare and Errorink anyway.
> 
> I was also planning to add them at the end, but it wouldn't have really made sense. I imagine Error's fear of touch kicked in and he was like;
> 
> "No Nightmare, I don't want sex. I want 50 pounds of chocolate."
> 
> Also I have not forgotten about the requests!! But some are harder to write than others, plus I've been lacking motivation. Hence why this is an unfinished work/largely unedited and, compared to my previous smuts, probably sucks balls. The request I'm working on at the moment is actually a combination of two different requests, since I believe two people asked for Errorink BDSM. I'm also not very experienced in writing BDSM (or at least a healthy version of it).
> 
> Now I'm thinking about Ink being a size queen, I hate myself.

Ink was in some deep trouble.

And it was deep, deep trouble. Dream had given him the assignment of sneaking into Nightmare's castle and freeing Blue from the dungeons. The shortest member of their team had been captured during their last encounter with the team of baddies. They'd yet to have any kind of communications with each other, but Dream had thought it best to send Ink. It was a logical decision. He was quick, knew his way in and out of Nightmare's castle, and knew had to move around stealthily.

However.... Ink hadn't taken into consideration just how many people he'd have to maneuver around. The main lackeys were either in the dining hall, training grounds, or their bedrooms. The shadow creatures that Nightmare had wandering around as servants and guards were mindless, little to no sentience in them. They were easy to maneuver around with enough patience, though they were much more plentiful and they were everywhere.

Ink had been doing pretty well with his mission, actually. He had made it down to the dungeon and had started his search for Blue's cell. Only.... he hadn't been expecting a certain someone to be there, as though waiting for him. He'd been hiding in the security of the shadows overhead, with the lighting in the place already being rather dim. But when he'd turned his head, he'd come face-to-face with Error.

That was how he got into the current situation. Error's strings were woven tightly around his arms and legs, keeping them behind his back and pressed together. Some of the strings had been tied around his head, stuffed into his mouth to muffle his voice. He'd been dragged to the throne room, where Nightmare was seated upon his throne, with an expression that said he was waiting for them. The king stood up and descended down the steps that led to his throne, a smirk plastered onto his face.

" **I bet you thought you were rather sneaky,** " Nightmare cooed, stroking Ink's cheek. " **I beg to differ.** "

" **YoU sHoUlD'vE wAiTeD uNtIl YoU kNeW iT wAs SaFe,** " Error added. " **As In, UnTiL yOu KnEw I wAsN't HeRe.** "

Ink let out a low growl, which came out muffled thanks to the strings in his mouth. He glared over at the glitch who was standing by his side. He wiggled his fingers around, trying to feel for the knots in the bindings on his arms. If he could figure out how they were tied, then maybe he'd be able to undo them. He wasn't as good at it as Dream was, but he had enough experience from the previous times he'd been captured.

" **Oh No YoU dOn'T,** " Error said, pulling on the string that tightened the bindings. " **TrYiNg To EsCaPe WiLl GeT yOu NoWhErE.** "

" **I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you'd be that big of an idiot,** " Nightmare mused. " **Even if you managed to get free from those, there's still the ones around your legs. And there's still all of us.** "

Ink didn't say anything. Not that he could've, anyway. Nightmare seemed to be contemplating something as he stalked him, walking in slow circles, one of his tentacles rubbing the underside of his chin. Ink kept a sharp eye on him as he did this, bracing himself for a hit at any moment. After a few tense minutes, Nightmare stood in front of him. Reaching out and running a hand down the front of Ink's shirt, pressing down on his ribs as he stroked them through the cloth. Ink shuddered at the feeling of it, shifting on his feet in discomfort.

" **Hm.... say, I have a little deal for you,** " Nightmare hummed. " **You see, my boys have been serving me well. I've been trying to figure out how to reward them.** "

Ink blinked at his words. He had no idea what him getting captured had to do with that. But part of him had a suspicion about his involvement, and that part of him did not like it one bit. Especially as Nightmare's smirk grew, showing off his sharp and pointy teeth. Ink felt a chill run down his spine.

" **I was thinking of letting them fuck that prisoner we got the other day. Blueberry is his name, yes?** " Nightmare said. He chuckled as Ink thrashed dangerously. " **But, now that you're here too... how about this. I spare the twerp, but in return, my boys-- myself included-- get to fuck you to our greatest desires.** "

Ink continued to glare coldly at Nightmare. His eyes were the same color as human blood, in the shapes of target signs and crosshairs. Error had added more strings around him, especially around his throat, and they were tight. Cutting into the little crevices of his bones and into his joints. It hurt like hell, but Ink didn't care. He didn't even feel it at first, he was so focused by what Nightmare had said.

" **So.... what do you say, protector?** "

~~~~

Ink hadn't wanted to agree to it. He really, really hadn't wanted to agree to it.

But he'd had no choice. It was like Nightmare had said. Even if he did manage to get out of Error's strings, he would still have to take on everyone in the castle as he made his way back to the dungeon, and then escape with Blue. He could have fled the place rather than go down to the dungeon, but then what would happen to Blue? If Nightmare's proposal had any kind of relevance, then if he'd fled, they would've just gone and raped Blue.

He couldn't let that happen. Not only was his job to protect Blue, but that was one of his best friends. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him. Even if it was impossible to keep all bad things away, he could at least try to minimize the amount of misfortune he met. If that meant that he had to take the brunt of the Bad Guys' rage... then so be it. He kept his motives in mind through it all. Even as Nightmare threatened to rape Blue right in front of him as he summoned his ecto-body, even as his clothes were torn away from his body and he was left naked for their prying eyes to see.

Ink gulped as he looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the group of monsters in front of him. Error's strings may have been removed from his body, but the marks they left behind were still quite apparent. Regardless of that, he pressed his legs together and tried his best to cover up his ecto-body. His blushing was a combination of embarrassment and humiliation. He wouldn't be able to sleep well for the next few weeks, if he even slept at all.

" **Now boys, while you have permission to do whatever you want to him, don't hurt him,** " Nightmare warned. " **That means no cutting him or biting him until he bleeds, _Horror_ _and_ _Dust._ _Killer_ , no stabbing him through his legs and arms.**"

The members of Nightmare's gang were eyeing Ink up, all speechless and processing what they'd been told. There was a mixture of emotions on their faces. Horror and Dust were whispering things to each other, light colors dotting their cheeks, they seemed to be the most excited about this, or at least the most expressive of the bunch. Killer had a neutral expression on his face, but there was a smile tugging at his mouth. Cross looked like the most conflicted one, torn between his fantasies and his common sense. Error was standing in the back, his expression unreadable from where Ink was. Vio and Red looked absolutely disgusted. Whether by Ink or by the situation, he didn't know.

" **And no cumming inside of him, unless it's his mouth. Are we clear on all of that?** " Nightmare asked as he finished his talk, standing between his group and Ink. " **Verbal responses only.** "

"Yes sir!" His lackeys all said in unison, nodding.

" **Now... I see you two back there,** " he spoke, turning his head to Vio and Red. " **If you two are uncomfortable with this, then you're free to leave.** "

Vio and Red immediately turned around and left the room without a word. Ink tensed up a bit as Error's strings came back around him, knotting around his wrists and ankles mostly, but some also tied around his elbows, knees, middle of his torso, and neck. A few seconds later he was hoisted into the air, arms and legs spread out. Nightmare shoved Cross and Killer forward, letting them be the first ones to go. He and Error turned to leave.

" **Killer, you have the message stone. Call us when you four are done,** " Nightmare ordered, and then he and Error were gone.

Ink felt his nonexistent heart stop. Nightmare left. Normally while Ink would've been relieved he wouldn't been seen by as many, even if it was just two, there were still the rules. Without Nightmare actually there, who would make sure the four actually followed those rules? The doors shut with a loud bang, leaving Ink with the four members of Nightmare's gang. Killer was looming over Ink, a smirk on his face.

"I'm loyal to Nightmare, but a blowjob as a reward wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's the least you can do, with everything you've put us through," Killer sneered. "So, Ink. You're gonna use that big mouth of yours, and no biting."

Killer and Cross moved to take their positions. Killer standing in front of him while Cross went behind. For a moment, Ink's body froze. Dream wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets and not sharing, so he'd.... gotten quite descriptive with some of his talks of Cross. More specifically they're time behind closed and locked doors. If Dream's descriptions of Cross's cock had any truth to them, then he was in for a rough ride. He was in for one regardless, but still. He at least had the hope that Cross would be gentle with him.

"Your ecto-body is so pretty, I've gotta admit. I'm going to love hearing you choke and swallow every drop I give you. You're gonna act like you love everything we give you, too," Killer mused. "But we all know you really do love it."

There was a cold, cruel laughter that came from Killer, followed by smaller laughs from Dust and Horror. Even if Nightmare were still there to monitor them, there were other ways they could hurt him. Other ways they would hurt him. The Murder Trio was infamous for hurting every living thing they got their hands on, soulless or not. Whether it be a human or a monster. Ink knew that the three of them would get so much pleasure from seeing him in pain. But he'd have to endure it. For Blue. And for Dream.

He turned his head to look back at Cross, for some kind of comfort. The other gave him a look of pity, offering a small smile. Ink knew why he was so conflicted. Not only was this rape, which Cross did not sit comfortably with, but Ink was his friend. Even if their friendship was a little strained and had been put on the edge several times before. But on top of all of that, he supposed, was the topic of Dream. Ink was one of Dream's best friends and so was Blue. If anything were to happen to them, Dream would be livid. Cross knew this. He knew how wrong this was. But judging by the faces around him, he would be the only one willing to ease Ink into this.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Cross grunted out. Killer took it the wrong way.

"Damn Cross, hard already?" Killer mocked. "For all your talk about those game nights with that one bitch you hook up with, I would've thought you had eyes only for them."

Both Cross and Ink glared at him, but the artist's face went pale when he saw the bulge in Killer's shorts. The murderous fiend was rubbing his erection through the cloth, a faint red glow coming from it. Ink tried not to watch him, averting his eyes to the floor. He tried not to pay attention to the wet spot spreading. Killer yanked his shorts down and let his blood red ecto-penis free, reaching down and grabbing a hold of Ink's chin, lifting his head up. He rubbed his cock against Ink's cheek, making the submissive cringe in discomfort. It was hot, too hot for his liking.

"Come on, protector. The easy way or the hard way, choice is yours," Killer said. "Just open your mouth and take it in. I know you want to."

Ink shut his eyes and opened his mouth, although hesitantly. Killer wasted no time with pushing in, his dick hitting the back of his throat. It triggered his gag reflex and made him pull his head back, coughing. But Killer wouldn't give him the mercy, placing a hand on his head and forcing his way back in. Ink's body tensed when he felt something prodding around his entrance. It wasn't big enough to be Cross's ecto-penis, it couldn't be that. A finger?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Killer asked Ink, his impatience clear in his tone. "This dick isn't gonna suck itself."

Ink whimpered around the cock in his mouth. He started to move his tongue around it slowly, sucking. What else was he supposed to do? He whimpered again as Cross pushed his finger in. It hurt and it burned. It was deep and painful, but still bearable. Pressure was applied to the back of his head, making him open his eyes. He looked up at Killer's empty eyes. 

"Don't stop sucking me off, you hear?" Killer said, sighing as his tongue ran over the head of his shaft. "I don't give a damn if Cross shoves his whole fist into you."

Ink's eyes widened in fear at the possibility of Cross doing something like that. The other skeleton monster pulled his finger out for a moment, but more of them were pushed inside a second later. This time they felt colder and... more wet? He gasped at the feeling of it, despite how his jaw was already starting to ache from having to carefully monitor his activity. Cross moved his fingers around, stretching him out and getting him slightly prepared. Key word 'slightly'. Cross grabbed onto Ink's hips and pushed his hips forward.

Ink let out a scream, but thanks to Killer's cock being shoved into the depths of his mouth, it came out like a muffled cry. Killer didn't give him the mercy of catching his breath. If anything, he just pushed his dick in further. Ink's cries died down to groans around his length. He could feel the drool slowly trailing down from his mouth, soon accompanied by the hot tears in his eyes. Ink made no effort to stop them.

"He's tight," Cross said after a moment. "Like, really tight."

"He took you in all the way," Dust noted as he looked over. "Can't get enough of it, can he?"

"Dust, for the love of Asgore, shut the fuck up," the former royal guard groaned.

Killer's ecto-tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. Keeping one hand on Ink's head, he looked around the room. He spotted Ink's clothes in a pile off to the side, among the pile being the sash that contained his vials. His smirk grew wider. He snapped his fingers, bringing Dust and Horror back to attention. They'd been jerking themselves off to the sight before them. He motioned over to the pile of Ink's clothes.

"Go over there and get the pink vial," Killer ordered. "I have an idea."

Dust nodded his head and went over to the pile of clothes, fishing through for Ink's sash. When he found it, he made a ticking sound as his eyes washed over the colored caps. A moment later, he slid the pink vial out and offered it to Killer. He took it with a nod and popped the cap out with his teeth, spitting it out. Ink eyed it as it bounced away from them. Killer slid out of his mouth a few seconds later, which meant that Ink could finally breathe. He looked away when he saw Killer's still erect dick, choosing to stare hopelessly at the discarded vial cap instead. His dick was practically layered with a mix of his precum and Ink's saliva. A thick cord was still connected to Ink's mouth.

"Open wide~." Killer smirked as he grabbed a hold of him, pouring the pink paint down his throat.

Ink had no choice but to swallow it. With every drop of the paint gone, Killer carelessly tossed the vial off to the side. Ink whimpered as he felt the overdose of pink paint flood his systems, along with the emotions it granted him. His body was getting was getting hot. It felt unusual and foreign. It wasn't quite right. But whatever in him had changed, that had been what Killer had been wanting. He didn't even need to tell him to open his mouth back up, he did it on his own. The pain from being sloppily prepared and fucked was starting to fade, replace by sparks of pleasure.

When Killer came, he did so without warning. He bucked his hips forward, burying his dick as deep into Ink's throat as he could. Ink gagged as the hot liquid magic rushed out of his dick and into his mouth. Saying that some of it dribbled out was an understatement. Killer pulled out of his mouth slowly, satisfied with his blowjob. He reached down and lifted Ink's head up, examining his face. He watched as his fluids dripped down his chin and made a small puddle on the floor.

"You made a mess, ya know. You're lucky these strings are keeping you up, otherwise I'd have you lick it off of the floor," Killer said, giving one of the strings a tug. "And I'm not just talking about my cum. Has he cum yet, Cross, or is that all just him being wet?"

"He's just really wet," Cross verified. "Hasn't cum once yet."

Killer let out a hum as he looked over at the other two. He waved Dust over, stepping to the side to make room for him. Cross bucked his hips forward as well, fingers digging into Ink's ecto-body. His thrusts were getting sloppy and were at an infrequent pace. Ink whined a bit as he pulled out, feeling oddly empty. Cross's seed shot out onto his backside, hot and sticky against his already sweaty ecto-skin. They were merciful enough to give him this brief break period. Horror moved over to take Cross's place.

The former royal guard pulled his shorts up, not looking at any of the other four. He excused himself from the scene and room, taking off in a rather quick hurry. The remaining three paid him no mind, already focusing on taking their turns with him. Dust's ecto-penis was purple and Horror's was red, kind of like Killer's. Even with the purple color of his ecto-penis, his dick still had a grayish tint to it. Ink realized with a start that it was his namesake. Dust. The twitchy skeleton grabbed hold of his dick, moving the head of it closer to Ink's mouth. He grinned down at him, one of his eyes twitching as the colors flashed.

Ink shuddered and gasped as he felt something wet touch him, whipping his head around the best that he could. Horror had gotten down onto his knees, starting to run his ecto-tongue along the folds of his vagina. His tongue felt dry and gritty, kind of like sandpaper. His fingertips were hooked inside of his ecto-body, rubbing circles on his clit. Dust ran his hand up and down his dick, jerking himself off while he listened to Ink's moans. Killer's dick was standing up too, even though he'd gotten a blowjob and released not even ten minutes ago. Ink looked back at Horror with a small glare, feeling that he was just teasing his entrance.

"Horror!" Ink half-moaned, half-groaned. "You-- ah!"

"Holy fuck. Ink, your moans sound so good," Dust sighed. "Keep your mouth open."

Ink did what he was told, keeping his mouth open the best that he could. Dust thrusted his hips forward, his dick hitting the back of his throat. Ink wanted to gag. His ecto-penis tasted disgusting compared to Killer's. His tongue had that tingly feeling that was associated with things that were bitter. He assumed it was because of the dust layered onto it. Not like he would have a choice to make any complaints or refuse to suck his cock. He'd have to deal with it for now. He couldn't help the moan that slipped by when Horror shot his tongue in, going from teasing licks to moving it in and out. Judging from the length and shape he felt from it, he assumed that Horror's ecto-tongue was more themed around a snake's tongue.

Okay, maybe not a snake's. It didn't have the forked tip. But that was the best way he could describe it.

Killer moved to Ink's side, reaching down and under Ink's body. He grabbed one of his ecto-breasts in his hands and gave it a good squeeze, inspecting the size of the breast. It felt nice in his hand and his tits were already erect. He ran his thumb over the nipple to see how Ink would react. Ink's moans vibrated along Dust's dick, sending a shiver through his whole body. Killer got down onto his knees, grabbing the breast with two hands and moving it a little. He latched onto it and sucked hard, hard enough to make Ink cry out. But whether it was from pleasure or pain none of them knew, and none of them cared.

Ink knew they didn't care and wouldn't care, no matter what happened. Even if he was bleeding heavily and passed out cold, they'd just fuck him regardless. Maybe they'd be rougher with him if he was unconscious. He was just a sex doll to the three of them right now. He knew this, and yet....

"Dammit Ink, would you just cum already!?" Horror growled in clear annoyance. "I'm starving back here!"

"He's still got another tit, ya know," Killer said. "Come on, you're Horror. You're the one who is always hungry. You'll figure something out."

Horror stared at him for a while, his expression blank. But he gave Ink's dripping ecto-pussy a thoughtful glance. Then he was back in, swirling his tongue around and sucking up the juices being pushed out. He got a bit risky and closed his mouth a bit, letting the ends of his teeth sink into the delicate ecto-body skin. Ink whimpered and flinched at the feeling of it. Horror only chuckled. The artist let out a gurgled complaint as Dust's hot seed shot into his mouth, his body shaking as he finally gave Horror what he'd been craving. The monster behind him let out a satisfied sound as he happily took in everything he had to offer, finally releasing his folds from the grip of his teeth. In addition to slurping up Ink's release, Horror ran his tongue over the spots where he'd bitten a bit too harshly.

Ink felt.... unhappy with himself, was the easiest way to put it, he felt. He felt disgusted by how his body would betray him in such a way. He wasn't enjoying this at all, and yet his body had chosen to reach a climax. The only part he'd even remotely enjoyed was when Cross was fucking him, but only because Cross had taken the most sympathy with the whole thing. These three were acting like wild, horny barbarians who had never fucked a day in their lives, but were in.... er... deep "heat".

(He had no idea what "heat" meant when used in this context, but he had heard about it from CORE!Frisk once. The kid had only said it was a plot device some people used when writing fanfics, but they didn't elaborate on it at all, despite his constant pestering and all the questions he asked. He'd asked Dream and Blue once, but the royal-guard-to-be had no idea either, and Dream nearly had a stroke.)

But now that Ink thought about it, it made sense. Unless the three of them happened to be into necrophilia, which wasn't too unlikely, actually.

Killer summoned an extremely sharp bone from the floor, yanking it out. Ink eyed it wearily, tensing as Killer brought it closer. He started to hack away at the blue strings keeping him suspended in the air, doing this until they were completely cut off from him. Ink's body was unceremoniously dropped the floor, with him groaning at the hard fall. Dust and Horror gave Killer odd looks. Judging by their cluelessness, Ink assumed they had no idea what he was doing. Horror was the one who actually spoke up and asked this.

"I wanna know if he can handle all three of us at once, or at least two of us," Killer said. A moment later, he laughed at Ink's face. "Oh the look he's got right now is priceless!"

"What's the matter, squid boy?" Dust asked, getting onto the floor on his side. "Afraid we're gonna break you?"

Ink sheepishly nodded his head. He didn't think his body would be able to handle three ecto-penises inside of it, especially when the owners of those ecto-penises were so rough with sex. When he confessed to his nervousness about it, Horror laughed as he got on Ink's other side. Killer snaked his hands between Ink's thighs and forced them apart, one of Dust and Horror's hands clamping down to keep them in place. At least they were nice enough to do it one at a time, rather than forcing all of their dicks in at once.

Killer slid in without much resistance, other than Ink's body being tensed up from how nervous he was. Horror was next. Ink bit his lip as the second ecto-penis was slid inside, his fingers curling and digging into the palms of his hands. Horror let out a sigh once he was done pushing himself in. Ink was shifted on top of them, the leg Horror had been holding being hooked around hi waist. Ink's hands went behind his back, holding himself up from the floor. This was already pretty uncomfortable. Dust didn't wait for him to adjust or anything as he was sliding his in next.

Oh, god.

It hurt, and it hurt a lot. He'd thought having two dicks in him was painful, but having three in him was so much worse. For a moment he wondered if they'd be more merciful if he showed how much pain he was in, but the thought was quick to go. His pain would probably only excite them more. All three of them were buried into his ecto-body as deep as they could get, between the capacity of his ecto-body and there being three of them. There was a moment of tense inactivity between the four of them. Ink's body was adjusting to having three dicks in it, and the Murder Trio was adjusting their positions for when they would start to fuck him.

That moment came much sooner than Ink thought it would. Killer's hands were on his hips, Dust's hands were on his thigh, and Horror's hands were on his other thigh. Ink opened his mouth to beg for them to wait, but he never got the opportunity to. His would-be-plead turned into an agonizing scream of pain, all three of them moving at their own paces. It felt like he was being ripped apart down there. It burned and it stung, pain flaring up on all sides. Dust grabbed the ends of the strings that were still tied around his neck, yanking harshly on them to tighten them even more.

"Easy on him, Dust," Killer grunted. "We don't want to make it too obvious we're disobeying the boss's rules."

"Wait a minute, why are you even fucking Ink?" Dust asked in return. "You said you were loyal to Nightmare."

"This is a gift for us, isn't it?" He grinned. "Besides, Nightmare hasn't been wanting to have sex for months now. I'm taking this opportunity."

"Okaaaaay, keep your sex life with the boss in the bedroom," Horror snickered.

Their conversation became fuzzy as Ink's eyes filled with tears, which spilled over the edges and flowed like waterfalls. His head jerked when he felt a sandpaper-like tongue lick his cheek, but there was another one on his neck. Dust grabbed his chin roughly and forced his head to face him, taking in the sight of his teary eyes before smirking. He pressed their mouths together, his ecto-tongue shooting inside of his mouth while Ink was crying.

He didn't think the three even noticed when he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say I simp for Ink and then I do this kind of stuff to him. The ending of it is open to interpretation, I suppose.


	8. Author's Note

I've been working on one of the requests, but I've been struggling with motivation lately.

But I still tried and while it's pretty much done, it's complete shit for quality. I'm not happy with how it's turned out but there's not really anything I can do about it, between the start of a new marking period and managing depression and a lack of motivation to do anything other than die. I'll spare you all the story because I know that's not what this website is about, let alone what these parts should be about. But it's been hard lately.

Another big de-motivating thing is when you spend so hard making parts of a fanfic that are like 3,000 or so words because you wanna give your readers good quality, but the fanfic either goes unnoticed, no one comments, or a fanfic you threw together on a whim with a shitty cliche idea gets far more attention even though you're basically half-assing all of the chapters. It's not on this website, but. Part of why I hardly update my fanfics or hardly write proper fanfics at all.

Speaking of which I might upload said shitty cliche idea fanfic (The Star Sanses fucking die) on AO3 at some point in the future! If I don't do editing/revising to make the chapters longer and more properly written with details and all, then it should be some time during this week. Or I might wait to upload it here for when its completed. If you wanna read it now, you can go to Wattpad and look up "When the Stars Die". It'll have a picture of the Star Sanses-- NOT drawn by me-- as the cover. Specifically an annoyed Dream giving Blue a piggyback ride while Ink contemplates whether or not he should say anything.

Wow I really just spent a whole paragraph promoting one of my fanfics huh.

For further elaboration, it's a BDSM request. I decided to combine both of the Errorink requests to make it easier for myself, so I really hope that's okay with the people who want those requests. It also uses Bottom!Error. While I know it isn't that hard, just swap the characters' positions, I feel like Error is the type who-- if he were to be a bottom-- he would be very like "I am watching your every movement" and very, VERY picky about who he bottoms for.

I feel like the beginning of the piece is well-written, but it doesn't really have anything smutty about it. The actual smut part is only like two paragraphs or so right now, and that's the whole smut. I just have like no ideas for it, so everything I've pushed out and into it now is the best it's gonna get for now. I'm also still learning how to write BDSM and an Emotionless Ink not being a complete jackass who is hellbent on fucking shit up. Like-- okay. I've been in the mood to write the smut, but I have no ideas for the smut and it's killing me.

*has flashback to my cringey, egotistic, narcissistic middle school writer self*

G A H - -

So my question to you guys is this.

Would you prefer I upload the smut as it is, despite it being shit quality, or wait to work on the smut and other smuts until I have ideas that I can write like my previous smuts?

I'm asking because I've started writing other smuts, but I don't want to keep the people who sent in requests waiting too long, but at the same time I don't want you guys to hate what I make or think I'm not taking it seriously or putting the same effort into it. Because I am, even if it doesn't look like it! I've just been suffering from a lack of motivation and a bad case of Writer's Block, on top of having to make sure I do well on my schoolwork. Not to mention that most of the smut ideas I've been getting aren't really.... consented to. Basically I've been getting ideas for a lot of noncon smuts and I refuse to do my favorite bastard child Ink dirty like that. I don't give a damn if he's canonically selfish and a little shit, he's not a goddamn rapist and no I don't accept criticism on this matter.

But like-- just know that a lot of the requests I have never written stuff like before, so they're either gonna turn out really crappy with practice or..... yeah I don't know. But I figured I would ask you guys for your opinion, since your the audience that submitted the requests. My friend says I don't have to do them and while she's technically right, I don't wanna seem like the kind of person who asks for requests and then never does them. Though it really doesn't help that whenever I ask for requests and submit the thing asking for them, I get like a truckload of my own ideas and then either forget about the requests or just don't get to them.

Sooo.... yeah. I think I said everything I needed to. This is unedited and unrevised so.


	9. Inkmare: Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey it's a consensual Inkmare smut! I told you I would get one out someday!
> 
> Can I just say that coming up with a new plot for every smut is a pain in the ass? I've been writing more smut than fluffy or angsty oneshots, but I wanna write some normal oneshots. But I have no ideas or motivation to do so, which is part of what prompted the creation of this smut.

Nightmare paced and forth in his bedroom, waiting for one of his lackeys to get back to him.

He'd sent them out on that mission hours ago. While it always took longer than he anticipated for them to finish their job, this time it was taking much, much longer. They should've been back an hour ago. Unless those little Star Shits had interfered with their job.... again. Nightmare growled to himself, his tentacles lashing. Those three brats were always getting in his way. Always messing up his plans.

Especially his brother. God, sometimes Nightmare wanted nothing more than to be able to snap Dream's neck. He wanted the last golden apple, the thing that still let positive feelings run free through the Multiverse. Sometimes he found himself wishing that, when he'd turned him to stone all those centuries ago, he'd just smashed the statue rather than letting it stay there. As soon as the thought occurred to him, he felt a pained twitch go through him.

_Do I really want him dead, or do I just want him out of the way?_

He didn't have much time to ponder the thought. It went as quickly as it came. He was snapped back into reality by a loud knock on his bedroom door. He was quick to catch onto the negative aura on the other side, seething with the energy of hatred and malice. Nightmare opened up the door to reveal Killer on the other side, a lopsided grin on his face. Nightmare cocked an eyebone (eh? get it? eyebone? eyebrow? no? okay) at the grin on his face.

" **Killer. I trust you fools got the job done?** " He said, putting on his resting bitch face. " **Did my brother and his two blind followers cause you any trouble?** "

"Oh they showed up. Put up quite a fight. But we got the job done, even if those other monsters got to flee to the Omega Timeline." Killer nodded. "Dust and Horror took the world's Frisk down to the dungeon, so you can extract their determination whenever."

" **Very good. Now... I can tell something else came out of this,** " he added a bit of an edge to his voice. " **Mind telling what that is?** "

"Hm? Eh, we managed to catch one of 'em off guard and took him prisoner. Cross should be dragging him down to one of the cells." He shrugged. "Did you know that Ink doesn't like fangirls?"

" **Does anyone?** " He asked with a huff. " **The people they obsess over would probably vomit if they had to spend an hour in the same room as them, let alone a whole day.** "

Killer snorted at his response. It was kind of true, what he said. He wasn't much of one for fandoms or anything like that, but he had seen the internet. Some of the fandoms were dark places to be, and even if they weren't directly like that, every fandom had.... that side. Fangirls were some of the worst parts of a fandom, especially when they made those eye-bleeding, godawful OCs that they always shipped with some overrated character. They made him thankful he wasn't part of a fandom.

Nightmare gave Dust and Horror the orders of standing guard by the Frisk they'd taken prisoner. He would go and see Ink himself, as he was not a prisoner he was expecting. He dismissed Cross from standing guard in front of Ink's cell, instead giving him and Killer the job of patrolling the castle grounds in case the other two Star Shits showed up. If Error dropped by, he could join them until Nightmare decided what to do with their new hostage.

"So...." Ink began, suspended from the ceiling with chains wrapped around his body. "Are you gonna let me down?"

" **Hell no. You're an enemy and a personal pain in my ass,** " Nightmare sneered. " **Always running around with my idiot of a brother. You're probably his Friday night fuckbuddy.** "

"Aw shit-- Dream told you about that?" Ink asked, blinking in surprise. "I mean we don't have sex, because I know that's totally what your thinking. But we do fuck around."

Nightmare was momentarily taken back by what Ink said. He'd said the whole "Friday night fuckbuddy" thing as an insult, he didn't think he would take it seriously. But he could tell by the look in Ink's eyes that something was definitely up. This piqued his interest, making him lean forward. Ink tried to lean back when he did, but being suspended in the air made that next to impossible.

" **Is that so? If it truly is innocent idiotic behavior at play, then why did you get so nervous?** " Nightmare asked.

"Okay, maybe we've had sex a few times before. But it's fun, you can't blame us!" He pouted. "Especially when Dream gives it from behind-- oh wait you don't need to know all that."

" **No, no. Do elaborate on that,** " he insisted. " **..... What's with that look?** "

"Bruh. He's your brother." Ink blinked. "Why do you wanna know about what he's like during sex?"

" **So that I know how I can be better.** "

......

" **Why are you laughing.** "

~~~~

They'd come to an agreement of sorts while down in that cell.

Nightmare had been quite pent up these past few days, and among those pent up things were the fantasies he'd been having. They weren't targeted towards anyone in particular and about any desires in particular, they were just dirty dreams. So Nightmare had offered Ink a deal. If he would let Nightmare fuck me, he would not only let him feel genuine negative feelings, but would let him go too. After some questioning, he agreed.

"You're bigger than I would've thought," Ink said as he stroked Nightmare's cock. "Not that I thought you would be small, but I was expecting smaller than this."

" **What's the matter, squid boy?** " Nightmare asked, grinning as he continued to lick and suck on Ink's neck. " **Afraid it'll be too much for your petite little ass to handle?** "

"I'm just hoping the owner of a cock this size has enough experience to not disappoint me." He shrugged, swiping his thumb over the tip. "It would be a real shame to get my hopes up for nothing."

Nightmare growled as he pulled away from Ink's neck. He grabbed the smaller by the arms and turned him around, pushing his face down into the bed. He molded the tips of his fingers into sharp claws and tore through the black bodysuit that was beneath Ink's usual clothes, pulling away the scraps of fabric. He smirked at the sight of the rainbow ecto-body waiting for him. His ecto-tongue-- which he'd been told resembled popular depictions of a demon's tongue-- slid out of his mouth and into his vagina. Ink gasped when he felt the wet ecto-muscle dip into him, arching his back slightly.

"Not a fan of challenges, huh?" Ink asked with a small grin. "Are you worried it's gonna be true?"

Nightmare shoved his tongue in deeper, grabbing Ink by his hips and lifting his lower half up. He chuckled lowly as he struck a certain part of his insides, rubbing circles into his hips. He laid back on the bed as he pulled Ink's body closer, pulling his tongue out. He used one of his tentacles to push Ink's head down, the head of his ecto-dick pressing up against his lips. He seemed to get the message as he opened his mouth and took him in, immediately deepthroating him.

" **You make it look like its easy,** " Nightmare said as he circled a finger around Ink's clit. " **Have you been practicing?** "

"Dream, Blue, Error, Fresh. I've sucked Dream and Blue off at the same time once." Ink shrugged, licking a stripe up his cock.

Nightmare pulled his finger out and slid his tongue back in, thrusting it in and out with ease. Ink moaned as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking as he went. The vibrations from his moaning sent tingles through Nightmare's body, bringing him closer to his release. When he did ejaculate, Ink's head had been all the way down his shaft. His multi-colored eyes widened when he felt the hot magical seed shoot into his mouth and throat, let out a startled cry that was muffled. Nightmare's tongue curled inside of Ink's ecto-body as he sucked hard on the folds of his vagina, letting out a moan of his own. It didn't take much for Ink to reach his own climax, his fluids spilling out and onto Nightmare's tongue.

Ink was coughing and sputtering when he took Nightmare's dick out of his mouth, gagging on the cum that had been shot into his mouth. He pushed himself up, getting off of Nightmare. It tasted bitter and tangy, and he worried for a moment that he would throw up from how disgusting it tasted. Nightmare, on the other hand, was licking the area around his mouth. He took notice of how Ink looked conflicted on whether to spit his cum out or not.

" **You know, Ink, if you want to feel genuine negative feelings, you should really swallow it,** " Nightmare advised as he sat up. When Ink gave him a doubtful look, he continued. " **It'll be a start. If you really want to get negative emotions, my cum has to stay inside of you, not get swallowed.** "

Ink let out a whine of displeasure. His face contorted as he forced himself to swallow his seed, audibly gagging once he was done. The shapes and colors of his eyes were flickering and rapidly changing, trying to convey his emotions. The suddens urge of negative feelings was unlike anything he'd ever felt from his vials' darker-colored paints, and if Nightmare was telling the truth, then this wasn't even the full strength of his domain. He found himself struggling with dealing with just this extent of them.

" **You doing okay?** " Nightmare asked, though it wasn't out of any real concern. He was watching Ink's face-- especially his eyes-- intently and curiously. " **You look like you're gonna cry~.** "

"Negativity... is very different from positivity," Ink managed to get out, though he had to take several deep breaths as his words were getting choked up. "This is much more intense than Dream's aura."

" **Well of course it is. I've always been stronger than him.** " Nightmare made no effort to hide his pride. " **You see, Ink, negativity is strong enough to cause someone to take their own life. What does positivity do? Why, enough of it turns into self-deception.** "

"Dream isn't deceptive!" He snapped, his voice breaking as he glared at Nightmare. "Negativity is just as deceptive! Suicide is never the answer!"

" **Oh? Is that so?** " He asked, grinning. " **Then what's the deal with all of those thoughts rising from the depths of your mind? If I'm as much of a liar as positivity is, then why do you believe suicide is your only fate?** "

"Because that one is true." Ink's voice dropped low. "I'm soulless. I have no feelings of my own. The only reason I still exist is because it's the will of the creators. Once they don't need me anymore... the Multiverse will get rid of me. One way or another."

Nightmare hummed thoughtfully, listening to Ink's melancholic thoughts. He didn't actually care about anything he had to say, but his curiosity regarding him was being satisfied. If he couldn't kidnap Ink and keep him hostage in an underground cell, where he could conduct his experiments and tests to his heart's desire, he would take advantage of this moment to get inside of his head. Soulless beings were rare and came in various forms, most commonly a Flowey or Temmie. If Dream hadn't gone and become friends with him, then Nightmare could've very well made his wishes a reality.

" **There there, Ink.... you'll feel much better soon,** " Nightmare soothingly said as he patted his head. " **We still have our ends of the bargain to hold up. Unless you're fine with staying my prisoner.** "

"Just get it over with," Ink muttered.

Nightmare clicked his ecto-tongue against the roof of his mouth, adjusting their positions. He was laying back down on the bed, with Ink being held above his shaft. Nightmare's tentacles didn't draw energy from him, they took energy from the negativity that made up his being. They moved around sporadically and, most of the time, he couldn't control them. But they were obeying his commands now, wrapping around Ink's arms and legs. Ink's eyes were brimming with tears, but if anything, the sight of that kind of face only turned him on more. That much was clear by how his ecto-penis stood up again, as though he hadn't just gotten a blowjob from the other.

He started to move his tentacles to have Ink bounce up and down on his dick. He didn't do much for the initial preparation. He didn't see a need or have a desire to. Besides, he'd done enough preparation with his tongue. Which was a bit sore now, as he hadn't used the ecto-muscle for something like this in quite some time. Ink's mouth pushed out a mixture of cries and moans as he rode Nightmare's cock, his body tensing up and trying to break free from the hold of his tentacles.

Nightmare wouldn't let him go. It felt so good to have sex with someone again. Part of him wanted this to never end, but another part of him was being grossed out by doing this. He wasn't the biggest fan of it, but sometimes he had the urge. It didn't take very long for him to start striking that sensitive part in Ink's ecto-body, making the artist's head tilt back. He watched as his rainbow ecto-breasts bounced with each movement. When he hit his second release, he did so without warning. He pulled Ink down onto his cock to get it in as deep as it would go.

He pulled out of Ink's ecto-body, but the moment of relaxation that the protector experienced was very brief. He let out a yelp as he was flipped around and pushed down onto the bed, his face planting into the blanket. He let out a muffled cry as Nightmare's dick slid back into him. The Guardian of Negative Feelings pounded into him relentlessly, one hand on Ink's hip and the other keeping his head pinned down.

When Ink hit a second release, his ecto-pussy clamped down and tightened around his dick. He whined and moaned as Nightmare continued to fuck him relentlessly. Tears were rolling down his face and he was hyperventilating, both his body and mind becoming overstimulated. His head was racing with the new flood of negative feelings. When Nightmare came inside of him for a third time, he let out a whimper as he felt the hot seed coat his walls.

Nightmare pulled out slowly, letting out a sigh. The semen spilled out of Ink's hole and into a small pool on the bed, his sore and abused entrance flaring from the cooldown. Ink groaned as he pushed himself up. The two said nothing to each other as they got dressed and cleaned themselves up.

"Anything you wanna say before I go?" Ink asked, sounding more on edge than he'd meant to. "Anything at all?"

" **Say 'hi' to my brother for me,** " Nightmare replied, shrugging. " **Oh, and feel free to come back any time for another session.** "

Ink rolled his eyes and walked through the portal.


End file.
